Killed By An Angel
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: Have you ever been through a ground breaking, heart racing, body shaking experience that leaves you so distraught that you feel the only way out is to remain silent? Will Eli ever be able to recover from his Earth Shattering experience?
1. In Good Time

Okay guys, I'm not going to start off this story very "happily," as usual and the only reason why is because this story is going to be very...odd, depressing, happy, and just a mix of emotions will evoke out of all of you. I got this idea, don't ask how, spur of the moment I guess. I really see a huge amount of potential in this story and I hope all you reading this story do to!

**WARNINGS-REALLY BIG WARING:** This story is about 9/11,not directly about it though. Eli, in this story is a survivor of 9/11. I want to give my respects for anyone who knows somebody who ent through this event and still lived. And, even for the ones who had passed away, I am very sorry for your loss.

**WARNING #2**: Sex, Depression, Possible Self-Harming, Abuse, traumatizing flashbacks, etc...etc. w

**WARNING#3**: ELI AND CLARE WILL BE OOC AT SEVERAL POINTS...

For those of you who don't know what 9/11 is, please look it up on Google or anywhere, you'll soon realize why this is such a harsh and upsetting topic.

**A Special Thank You to my Beta Reader**-lizzzxx0

**BEFORE YOU READ THIS HERE ARE THE AGES:**

ELI-22

CLARE-24

* * *

><p>Now that you've all been warned about this story, please enjoy the first chapter of Killed By An Angel...<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>KILLED BY AN ANGEL-CHAPTER 1<span>**

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

I promise myself every night before I go to sleep that when I would wake up, I'd be a changed man.

My hair won't be tossed to the side, my eyes won't be baggy, my hands won't shake at the sound of an airplane, my foot won't tap when I hear a slight ticking noise in my ear, I won't have the sudden urge to vomit from nauseousness, and I wouldn't be...me.

Isn't it horrible that I have the strongest desire to not be me?

"So, he hasn't talked in a year?" I heard a supposed new psychiatrist ask my mother outside my bedroom door.

To answer the soon-to-be hated by me person asking my mother this question was, yes.

I have gone through ten psychiatrists in the past year since, since what happened, and I have given each and every one of them the silent treatment. All I had received from all of them was an equal amount of harassment and questions.

Some of them even got so frustrated with my behavior they would ask:

_"Well, what's wrong with you?"_

_"Why won't you talk? It's not like you were shot or something."_

_"I give up, you little stubborn jerk."_

_"The least you can do is talk to me. I'm being paid to sit in a room with a kid who doesn't know how to talk and you know what? That's fine with me because I'm still getting a check in the mail from your mother."_

I feel bad for putting my mother through this, but, I didn't want to talk.

If I would talk...if I would try, it could possibly cause it to happen again.

I shut my eyes tightly to avoid the scenes that were replaying in my head, but, turns out it only made it worse. The disturbing images raced through my mind faster than lightning. My nose wrinkled in attempt to relax my face and open my eyes again.

I just wish the pictures in my mind would be erased.

The past few months have been rough, between my parents fighting about how I won't say a word to any of them and their love slipping away, they don't know which is worse. I have successfully remained quiet through the past people who have "tried" to talk to me and I intend on keeping it that way.

Within two hours, each psychiatrist who passes into my room, ends up leaving and giving up on me.

Sometimes I wish one of them would come back in the hopes that maybe I will talk and I will tell them my problems, but, until that "one," comes back I'm not going to talk.

I sat up on my bed, leaning my back against the headboard and sighing. I soon began to grow impatient for this person and when I was about to give up on this doctor already, she opened the door and my eyes averted to her glowing figure.

I eyed her up and down.

She was going to be different, I could tell by the determined look on her face.

"Hi," she said nodding at my mom who stood at the doorway crying her eyes out. The woman flashed her a reassuring smile and then slowly closed the door, leaving us alone.

We remained silent as she examined me from the three foot distance between each other.

I gestured to the chair next to my bed and she smiled taking it and plopping down on it. She was already different in my eyes. This woman had these bright blue eyes, they were so sharp and piercing that I couldn't stop staring at them.

When I actually took a second to glance at the rest of her, I noticed that she was...young.

She wasn't a two hundred year old bag lady who carried a clip board and threw questions at me left and right. So far, she wasn't saying a word, and I was pretty surprised at her behavior towards me. I didn't know why, but, this kind of silence had comforted me.

I smirked at her when we made eye contact and she said, "I'm Clare."

Clare, what a beautiful name.

This was the first person in my life that I had met since the...since what happened to me that hasn't been forty feet down my throat and yelling at me to talk.

I kind of liked her for that.

In response, I just nodded.

"I'm not much of a talker either," she whispered.

She crossed her legs patiently, and flashed me a smile glancing around my room. I watched her eye lids as they moved from side to side and my eyes followed down to her short slender neck. I blinked repeatedly and then just stared down at my interlocked hands.

After five minutes had passed in silence, Clare said, "You know, when I was little, I was just as quiet as you. When I noticed your file in my office, I just had to take it. My father died in nine eleven and when I noticed that you were...you were a survivor-."

Clare stopped what she was saying and wiped the tear that streamed down her cheek and sighed.

"Sorry," she whispered.

I shook my head and got up as she watched my every move and I stood a clear distance from her, handing her a tissue from the tissue box.

Clare smiled and said, "Thanks."

Why did I have the sudden urge to talk to this woman and comfort her by telling her everything was going to be okay?

"Like I was saying, when I saw your file Eli, you just seemed like such a unique person," she whispered and I wondered how unique I could be considering my file was empty because I never talked.

I sat back down on my bed, and I heard the bed creak awkwardly.

Clare opened her mouth to say something and then she left her mouth agape as she slowly glanced at me up at down, like I had done earlier to her. She sat there, just glaring at me and smiling every few minutes and then remaining silent.

It was strange because she wasn't writing anything or examining my behavior like some lab rat.

"You know, strangely, I don't mind the silence. I understand why you don't like to talk..." she spoke once again after an hour of pure silence.

She whispered, "Silence lets you clear your head, it gives you a way out. When you talk, you can get caught in your words and then...then you're stuck there forever. But when your silent and you say something you don't mean, you can just erase it and not make a mistake. I just wish that maybe, maybe one day you'll talk. It doesn't have to be today, or tomorrow, or even in the next ten years."

Clare got up slowly, and I wanted more than anything for her to stay in this room of misery with me.

I got up, mirroring her action.

"If you don't want me to come back then speak up now, because I'll just walk out your door and never come back. But, if you ever want to talk again and we don't have a scheduled appointment you can come over and we can talk..."

She pulled out her card and handed it to me.

I smiled.

Clare placed her hand on my shoulder and said, "But, no matter what Eli, you should know that there is always someone out there waiting for you to speak up. Don't give up hope on life so easily. Maybe what happened to you happened for a reason..."

My face went expressionless at her choice of words.

I nodded and she said, "I hope to see you soon Eli."

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

I exited Eli's bedroom and trotted downstairs to spot his mother who sat on her couch, sipping coffee and smiled when she saw me.

She quickly got up and asked, "Did he talk to you?"

I smiled and said, "No, he didn't."

"Then why do you look so happy?" She snarled and I just smiled in response.

I placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Mrs. Goldsworthy, in good time he will talk. Trust me, I can see it in his eyes. He wants to talk, he just needs time."

"Excuse me Ms. Edwards but, isn't one year enough time to talk?" She asked me just doubting her son's abilities.

My eyes averted to her husband who lay on a huge pullout chair, sleeping.

"No, actually in cases like these some people don't talk for years, sometimes decades," I pointed out to her and she opened her mouth then shut it slowly.

Eli, how to describe him. He's mysterious and was by far the only patient I've laid eyes on who I couldn't read. Eli could definitely be compared to an onion, you just have to peel back the pieces slowly and carefully and in good time you will be able to see the real him.

"Please don't take this the wrong way when I say this, but, due to the traumatizing event he has gone through, not talking was the only rational result," I told her as she nodded and tears dripped down her face.

I smiled and said, "Don't give up hope on him. He has an overwhelming amount of potential; you just have to wait to see it."

"He's twenty two years old Ms. Edwards! He is not going to walk down those steps one morning and just say 'Hey mom, what's for breakfast?' It's out of the question. It's too late! That's not my baby boy in that room. I can't even recognize him anymore. He walks around this house like a mime. He never talks anymore or even smiles for that matter," she whispered obviously missing the way Eli used to act before the event.

I sighed and spoke in a calming tone, "Please, Mrs. Goldsworthy, your son is the most unique and interesting person I've ever tried to help. I have gone through helping so many people through their problems and they always make it through feeling better. Just, give your son the time he needs."

"I'm sorry Ms. Edwards, it's just we've gone through most of the top psychiatrists around and we still result in the same thing, Eli not talking. What makes you think that you're any different than the others?" She asked not meaning to sound insulting as she did.

"Cece, is it okay if I call you by your first name?" I asked smiling hopefully.

She nodded.

"Cece, your son is going through something that none of us can compare to. You and I cannot feel what he is feeling right now. We don't know what happened when he was stuck in those towers that day, we don't know what he saw, or what happened to him that caused him to react in such a drastic measure as to not speaking. But, I assure you that if you believe in him, trust him, and just love him for who is right now, he'll speak."

I continued, "He will."

Even though Eli had been silent the whole session, I wasn't going to give up. The smile he gave me when I handed him my card showed me he wanted to speak right then and there. But, even though he didn't, it didn't mean he wasn't going to for the rest of his life.

"I hope so," she whispered and she wrapped her arms around me, crying in my arms.

"It'll be okay Cece," I told her and rolled my eyes looking at her lazy "husband" who was passed out cold and not paying any attention.

She pulled away and asked, "How are you so calm? How do you have so much experience with this situation? How are you so positive in dealing with a person like Eli?"

I smiled and held back the tears that threated to fall out of my eyes, "My father died on nine eleven. He was a fire fighter, lost his life fighting. They never found his body, but, he'll always live on in my heart. When he left me, I had no one. He was the only family I had. My mother had died when I was little so when I lost him, I was devastated. I was lost and I was also just like Eli so I'm saying please, don't give up on him yet. Don't."

"I won't," she whispered and I smiled letting tears fall from my eyes.

When I turned to walk out the door, I saw Eli standing on the staircase and Cece asked, "Do you want to say something to Clare, honey?"

He stared me down and smirked, moving his hand up and down, waving at me.

Tears streamed down his beat red face.

Eli was saying goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"This isn't goodbye Eli," she whispered and smiled.

I glanced at my mother and she looked at me with tears of joy, waiting for me to say something.

I shook my head lightly and Clare smirked, "It's alright Eli, next time."

My smirk formed into a smile, and my stomach exploded with butterflies due to excitement of seeing this girl again.

She was going to come back...I knew she was different.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 1<strong>

So..._like/dislike?_

Really don't know what to say besides I hope you guys give me a chance to write a second chapter...

I'll promise you it'll get better.. (;

**Reviews?**

**10 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER**

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	2. Break My Fall

Hey you guys! I'd like to say that I enjoyed reading all of your reviews, and they keep me motivated and in the zone. So, please keep em' coming :) I'd just like to add that I love you guys so much and this is what keeps me going so please enjoy the second chapter of Killed By An Angel...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Thank you for all the reviews, I took all of them into consideration. Also, this story is not based on taking sides with whose fault 9/11 was or what's going on now. It's only about what happened to Eli. Which means, there is no taking sides or anything political. It's just simple Eclare based on it. But, it's Eclare, so stick with it please (:

**A Special Thanks To My Beta Reader-** lizzzxx0

To **xxFREAKINluvUxx,** I'm sorry for you loss and I hope this story helps you out a bit to hopefully show you a bright side of this topic. Stay strong :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>KILLED BY AN ANGEL-CHAPTER 2 <span>**

_"It's often just enough to be with someone. I don't need to touch them. Not even talk. A feeling passes between you both. You're not alone."_

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

I sighed happily when I returned to my apartment and successfully indulged myself with takeout food, alone.

When I flopped down on my bed from exhaustion, I moaned just loving the feeling of a comfy bed beneath me. It was a long day, between almost having an emotional breakdown at a patient's house and then eating my feelings away in the car on the way home, it was clearly not one of my best days.

I closed my eyes, slowly starting to drift away when I heard a vibration.

"Who the hell could that be?" I groaned while getting up to walk to the kitchen table to answer my ringing phone.

Without looking at the caller I.D, I opened it and sighed in frustration, "Clare Edwards, how may I help you?"

The office gives my numbers to patients so I always have to answer my cell phone in a formal way with a tad of happiness and enthusiastic persuasion.

Fucking boss...

"Hey baby, it's Fitz, you don't have to play that game with me...although it would be quite sexy in bed," I smiled at the tone of his soothing voice but also felt annoyed by his choice of words.

Why did his voice seem closer than over the connection of this phone?

"Fitz, I had a long day and you're kind of keeping me from a good night sleep," I whispered rubbing my temples.

He laughed and said, "Well, Ms. Clare Edwards please open your door and prepare for a long night in with your sexy boyfriend."

I bit my lip, holding back a smile because I haven't seen Fitz for two weeks. Fitz and I weren't exactly what you call, a stable relationship, but, we both gave each other what we needed at the end of the day. But, today was one of those days where I just don't feel like moving.

I opened the door and Fitz was standing there, smiling and holding a box of pizza with bags of chips piled on top of it.

His eyebrows tightened and he laughed, "Ready to stuff your face with garbage?"

I smiled at his attempt to make me feel better, but, I shook my head and kept the door open while listening to his footsteps walk into my kitchen and place the food on the table. I sighed, sitting down at the corner of my bed.

Fitz walked into the bedroom, standing by the door and leaning on the knob.

"Why so glum chum?" He asked me and I smiled at his sarcasm.

I twiddled my feet together as they dangled off my bed and sighed just wanting to be left alone.

"Just had a long day, that's all," I whispered and looked down remembering my father.

I looked up, glancing at the picture in front of my mirror. It was a picture of my father and I, he was holding up a fish and I had my tiny pink sand bucket in my hand. At that moment, I remembered when life seemed so easy. When you're younger, everything doesn't seem so important, it's just you **and** the world.

"Oh come on Clare, I've never seen you so down, what's up?" He asked walking over and moving behind me so I could lean on his chest.

I moved back, leaning against his hard chest as he started to massage my shoulders in an attempt to keep me clam. I breathed in, rubbing my hand over his knee up and down slowly.

"I have a new patient, his name's Elijah," I whispered lightly almost starting to cry.

Fitz smiled and said, "Elijah, sounds so...mysterious."

"He is," I whispered and interlocked Fitz's hand with mine. When I did this, my heart skipped a beat and Fitz pecked my neck.

I continued and whispered, "He doesn't talk. He just sits in his room, staring at the four walls. I just feel so...feel so bad that he won't talk up. He has this expression on his face that's so intriguing and I don't know...I just can't get him out of my mind."

"What do you have a crush on him or something?" Fitz snarled harshly.

I smiled at his jealousy and turned my neck to look into his eyes, "No one's for me besides you."

"Good," Fitz mumbled moving his hand beneath my chin forcing me to stretch my neck to press our lips together.

When he did this, I slowly pulled away and rose from the bed, "I'm not really in the mood right now."

He smirked, titled his head from side to side and held out a hand, "I can make you in the mood Clare, give me about...twenty seconds?"

"I really-," I got cut off when he sprung up from the bed and started to kiss me urgently. He sucked the breath out of my mouth leaving me speechless. Fitz moved his hands up and down my back underneath my shirt in attempt to get me turned on as it usually did, but it didn't.

He gently lowered me onto my back.

I sighed, not looking forward to this encounter with Fitz at all.

When he decided to come up for some air, I breathed out, "Fitz, please. I just want to lay with you tonight, is that okay?"

He growled in frustration, standing on his feet and whined, "Clare all you want to do is cuddle with me! We haven't had sex in two weeks Clare, two weeks! Do you know how long that is for me? Come on Clare, who do you think you're fooling? You know you want it."

Fitz wrapped his arms around me and I pulled him away forcibly.

I got up, moving past him, holding the door open and said, "If you don't want to stay in my bed and sleep with me, then go."

"Seriously Clare?" He asked glaring daggers at me.

I nodded, shaking my head up and down slowly and asked, "Does it look like I'm joking?"

He gripped his jacket that was hanging off the door and hissed, "Call me when you're horny and not a moody bitch!"

His cruel words hit me like a ton of bricks in the chest.

My hand swung forwards as I let the door slam hard enough so I would piss him off. I listened to his footsteps get further and further away and then I slowly slid down my door, holding my knees up to my chest and cried heavily.

Being alone never felt so good.

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

I paced back and forth in my room debating on whether or not to go to Clare's.

My mouth opened plenty of times as I stared at myself in the mirror, trying to find the willpower to speak. Every time I opened my mouth, my conscious would scream at me and tell me that I have to speak when the moment it right.

And, right now wasn't the right time.

My eyes averted to the tiny dry erase board my mom had given me after the accident when I had decided to not speak. So, the only way to really communicate, besides head gestures, was writing on the board.

I gripped it in my hands with the pen, incase my mind got the better of me. Then, I gripped my keys shakily in my hands.

"Eli? Sweetheart where are you going?" Cece asked me before I could even touch the doorknob.

I sighed, turning around and handed her Clare's card.

My mother's eyes grew wide and her smile lit up the room in excitement, "O-oh okay, do you want a ride?"

I held the keys up to the side of my face and smirked at her.

She nodded, kissed me on the head and I smiled, waving her off.

The second I got into my car, the second I placed the key into the ignition, the second I turned the key, the second I placed my foot on the accelerator, I felt immediate regret...

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

My head shot up when I heard a light tapping on the door I was leaning on and when I glanced at the clock I noticed I had cried myself to sleep for two hours.

I sighed, not the first time that has happened.

As the light tapping continued I growled in aggravation, "I'm coming."

When the banging wouldn't stop, I opened it and glanced down, "Fitz, I swear to god I'm not in the-."

I cut off my sentence when I was left looking up and down at Eli.

"Mood," I finished my sentence, wiping the dry tears on my cheek and he sighed, smirking at me. He opened his mouth, as if he wanted to say something and I smiled, "Eli, what are you doing here?"

He pulled out a dry erase board and started to write quickly on the board as I stared at him in utter happiness knowing that he trusts me enough to come to me.

After a minute, he smiled in perfection and turned the board around so I could read it and when my eyes glanced at the one word, I smiled.

"Hi."

"Hi," I whispered to him curiously really wanting to ask him why he was here at my apartment this late at night.

He tilted his head from side to side and then erased what he had on the board that he originally wrote. I could get used to this, me talking and him writing on the white board. Eh, it's better than not talking at all.

In my opinion, this is progress.

Eli glanced up at me, biting his lip, and then turned the board towards me as I read his words out loud, "Why were you crying? Do I have to beat anybody up?"

I laughed at his choice of words and I shook my head, "No Eli, you don't have to beat anyone up. But, thanks for the offer."

He smirked and wrote down,_ "You're a bad liar."_

I crossed my arms across my chest and bit my lip, sighing, "Eli are you hear because you want to talk about something important, or do you want to just stand at my door and analyze my life?"

Eli sighed, his eyes glaring at me and pressed hard on the white board as he wrote.

He handed it to me and I read it in my head because it was too long to read out loud and besides, he probably didn't need to hear me repeat his words.

_"I know I'm in no way to find what's wrong with other peoples' lives, but I just don't like seeing someone upset, unless it's myself. Like you said, someone out there is waiting for you to speak up, so to be honest, I'm that person that would want you to talk. I'll always be in the same place if you need me."_

My frown turned into a smile and asked, "Now that would defeat the purpose of _**my**_ job, wouldn't it?"

He shrugged his shoulders and after two minutes of awkward silence I said, "Not to be rude Eli, but is there any specific reason you came here this late at night? Anything you want to tell me?"

When I glanced at Eli, his eyes traveled beyond me as he stared at the inside of my apartment. His eyes locked with mine for a brief second and for some reason my face had heated up and I moved my hand behind my head, glancing up at him consciously, "Eli I'm sorry but maybe we can talk tomorrow, when I'm not going to pass out on you."

He smiled, gently taking the board out of my hand and he smirked writing down slowly.

Eli breathed out, handing me the board and I read out loud accidentally, "It's fine. I'll wait."

I smiled and shook my head, "Eli, you should go back home. I'll come over tomorrow, I promise."

He smirked, glancing at me every two seconds and then down at the floor as if he was avoiding my gaze and he held out his pinky.

"I pinky promise Eli," I smiled at him as we interlocked out pinky's.

When our skin touched, I felt a spark go off that made me jolt back lightly and our pinky's unhooked as quick as they were joined together. Eli smirked and I giggled, liking his strange behavior. There is something about him, something about Eli that makes me can't wait until tomorrow.

I closed my eyes slowly, just for a second to rest my eyes from the blaring light coming from the hallway and my legs collapsed beneath me.

But, I never hit the floor.

My eyes shot open and noticed Eli had caught me in his arms and I quickly got out of his grip as he smiled at me, shaking his head.

"Eh, no one's perfect," I said laughing gently.

Eli held his hands up in defense and smirked glancing around.

"I think that's a signal from my body telling me to go to bed, so, I'll see you tomorrow Eli..." I whispered as he smirked while I closed the door slowly.

He nodded and I could swear I heard him whisper something, but I was so tired, I didn't even hear anything.

I slowly walked with my eyes closed towards my bed and collapsed on top of it...

* * *

><p>"Oh crap," I sighed glancing around my sunny bedroom as my alarm buzzed.<p>

When I slammed my hand down onto my alarm clock with my eyes squeezed shut I growled listening to it fall onto the ground and crack open. But, at least it finally stopped.

I sighed in pleasure knowing I had finally received a good night sleep.

Thank god I didn't let Fitz stay over because I know we would have slept together and then he would leave when I was sleeping. Sometimes, when I noticed he was gone, I would cry. But then I would remember something that my father told me on one of our outings together.

I remember that day perfectly, it was the day my fist boyfriend broke up with me...

**(FLASHBACK BEGINS)**

_"Come here Clear-Bear, look at this one," my father said as I just glared at the fish while it jumped frantically from side to side on the ground._

_When I stared at it, I could feel it's pain. Not being able to breath, think straight, see straight, or feel._

_I glanced at it curiously and I rolled my eyes while my dad whined, "Come on, at least try to show you're having fun."_

_"Yay!" I screeched lowly and as sarcastically as I could._

_My dad got up from his crouched stance and said, "Come on Clare, what's wrong? I know you don't normally act like this. Anything happen in school?"_

_If this were any other situation then this one, I would tell him. I would do as I always do and spill my problems straight out onto the table. But, since my problem was about a boy, it was just so uncomfortable. It was times like these that I wish my mother would reappear out of thin air and I would be able to talk to her._

_"Nothing," I whispered as a tear threatened to fall from my eyes._

_My dad glanced at me and said, "You know if it's about a boy, you can tell me."_

_I shook my head and I said, "It's fine dad, really."_

_My father threw his fishing line into the water and he said, "You know, whatever it is, I can try and help you with your problem."_

_When I didn't speak up he said, "Or not, it's fine. But, I want you to know one thing Clare-bear, if a guy makes you cry then he is not worth it."_

_I sighed, wiping my tears away and walked closer to my dad and asked, "How would you know?"_

_"It takes a true asshole to make a girl cry, especially a special, beautiful and intelligent girl like you," my dad said wrapping his left arm around me and bringing me closer to him._

_For the first time today, I smiled just thankful to have a father like mine._

_But, I know that one day when he's not around anymore...I'm going to miss him, miss this._

_"I love you honey," he whispered kissing me on the forehead as we stared out into the horizon._

_"I love you too daddy."_

_At that very second, it didn't matter that I had my heart chopped in half and that in school tomorrow would be pure hell._

**(END FLASHBACK)**

I sighed and blinked slowly, coming out of a flashback that I would never get to relive. Sometimes I wish I could go back and ask my dad what to do, but that just wasn't the case. I was stuck with Fitz, and no matter what I do I would always end up back in his arms.

We've been 'together' for as long as I can remember, and each time I wanted to break up with him I'd back out because he would glare at me with those puppy dog eyes and I would go weak at the knees for him. I could never replace Fitz, and I would never want to because I lo-, like him so much.

But, it's just something that Fitz has that many guys don't have that make me happy.

Too bad, I haven't figured that 'something' out yet.

I got up from my bed and walked over to my door when I noticed it was slightly open. I glanced around my apartment, making sure no one was inside and fortunately, no strangers were. I slowly peeked my head through the crack of the door and smiled lightly when I saw Eli.

He was sleeping soundlessly against the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>END OF CHAPTER 2 <strong>_

Did you guys like/dislike it?

I want to hear your guys' opinions on this chapter :)

Who knows maybe a miracle will happen in the next chapter...

**30 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER**

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	3. Shattered

Hey Guys! Thanks for all the reviews, they made me really happy (; I'm really glad a lot of you are sticking with this story, but i'd love to hear more of your opinions in reviews :D So, please dont' be afraid to press that **"REVIEW"** button at the bottom of this page :D

**A Special Thanks To My Beta Reader**-lizzxx0

**Warnings**: A Slightly Different Kind Of Lemon, you've been warned :D Also, might make you cry towards the end.

**Please Enjoy the Third Chapter Of Killed By An Angel...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>KILLED BY AN ANGEL-CHAPTER 3<span>**

_"You'll only love him because you fear he's the only one that will love you back"_

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

I jolted out of my sleep feeling a hand touch my face and my eyes shot open, gripping Clare's arm out of instinct and I breathed out.

"Relax Eli, it's just me," she whispered and I nodded, releasing my tight grip on her right arm.

I gulped and Clare asked, "You stayed outside my apartment all night?"

The only reason I slept outside of her apartment was to make sure she was safe and that "Fitz," guy didn't come back to harm her. When I had opened the door for her last night she was so upset towards this guy and I just didn't want him interrupting her calm state that I had gotten her in when I came by.

I pulled out my board and wrote down quickly, _"Fell asleep before I could move my feet towards my house, sorry."_

She smiled and asked, "It's fine Eli, do you want to come in? I can try and make you breakfast or something and we can call your mom so she knows where you are."

How could I say no to an offer like that?

I nodded.

Clare held out a hand as I took it and when our hands connected, I felt as if our hands were meant to be placed together.

When I stood up, she pulled away awkwardly and opened the door, "Come on."

I slowly stepped in and glanced around her apartment. It wasn't the cleanest, but it wasn't the dirtiest. It was one of those apartments that no matter where you sit in it, stand in it, lay in it, you'll feel right at home.

"Do you want to call your mother and tell her you're here?" Clare asked handing me her cell phone.

I put the numbers in and dialed my home number, placing it against my ear, and then my mother answered in a panic tone, "Ms. Edwards, have you seen Eli? He hasn't come back since he left to see you and-."

When Clare noticed I wasn't responding she gripped the phone gently from my hand and went into the other room after excusing herself.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked slowly into her bedroom.

The bed looked comfortable, enough room for two, and then I glanced around at the pictures beside her bed. She had a picture of her and a middle aged man, I would assume it was her father. My attention was caught when I glared at a man, not too much older than me, with his arms around her.

She had a boyfriend.

I gulped nervously, I didn't know that!

My fingers traced the outline of the frame and I jolted when I heard a creak in the floor, "Sorry, sorry, didn't mean to disturb you. I talked to your mom and she said to come home when we are done with our session."

I nodded in response, really not up for talking anymore right now.

She walked over towards me, and stood beside me as we both glared at the picture of her and this guy.

Clare sighed, and placed the picture downwards so we couldn't see it anymore and said, "Let's forget about him. I'm going to take you out for your session today."

What did she mean, take me out?

All that my past psychiatrists would do is keep me in my room, scream at me and torture me until I answered them, which I never did.

She smiled at my cluelessness and said, "We are going to go to an amusement park."

I didn't mind going out for some fun, the last time I went to an amusement park I was eighteen and I was drunk so I threw up everywhere and got kicked out of the park. I bit down on my lip, holding back a laugh when I remembered how carefree and happy I was back then.

"Ready?" Clare asked as she threw on her coat and I nodded.

I really didn't want to know why she was taking me to an amusement park but, I didn't protest...

* * *

><p>We stood, side by side, glancing up at the biggest roller coaster in the whole theme park.<p>

I gulped, feeling nervous.

"Now, we are going to go on this ride and have some fun," she said smiling while getting two tickets for this ride. When she took out her wallet I grabbed it out of her hand and placed a twenty through the window as she whined about how she is supposed to pay for it.

I shook my head and once we had the tickets in our hand she said, "You didn't have to do that."

I shrugged my shoulders and smirked.

How this was supposed to get me to talk, I have no clue but I was going along with it.

When we waited patiently in line, Clare glanced up at the sky, letting the sun beat down on her sensitive flesh. She took a deep breath, inhaling the pollen filled air and smiled when she opened her eyes to glance at me.

I smiled when she breathed out in contentment once again and said, "You know, it's funny that I spend a half hour with you and you don't talk, yet I feel like I'm having the best time of my life."

Her kind words made my heart flutter.

"Hm," I mumbled and she glanced at me as a smile spread across my face.

I haven't heard my voice in a year and to be honest, I was afraid of what it was going to sound like. All I know is that I wanted my first word to be Clare's name. Today was the day I was going to speak up, I was going to talk.

I'm fucking determined...now how to do that, I have no clue.

"Are you ready?" Clare asked as they buckled us into our seat.

To be honest, fuck no.

My heart was racing, legs shaking slightly, my hands gripping tightly on the metal bar as it was lowered over our heads. Clare smiled at me and I smiled back at her and on our way up the biggest hill in history, I breathed out clenching my eyes shut, "Clare, Clare, oh my god I'm so fucking scared!"

She looked at me, her smile opening wide, and screamed, "You talked!"

"Yeah I fucking talked and now I'm going to shit my pants, want to see?" I asked as she bursted out in a fit of laughter as we approached the top of the hill.

We screamed out in pure ecstasy as the rush of adrenalin entered our bodies.

"Holy shit!" Clare screamed as I looked at her, making sure it was still her because I never heard her curse.

Well, considering I only knew her for two days, I didn't know anything about her.

When we exited the ride and started walking towards the exit, she couldn't stop smiling like an idiot. I felt like saying, yes I talked, what more do you want from me? I laughed a little because she wouldn't stop staring at me.

A blush crept up on my face as it did on Clare's.

"I'm so proud of you Eli," she whispered.

I remained silent, regretting I ever talked on that stupid roller coaster. She was now so confident in me talking back to her, and I didn't want to let her down, so I did.

"Thanks," I whispered lowly and looked away.

As we reached her car, I slid into the passenger seat.

I sighed, this was the first hour of my life my mind wasn't set on depression. The thrill of that ride had driven me so insane and the adrenaline was so intense it distracted me from my problems. It was so consuming that I didn't even notice I talked.

My voice, I had truly missed it.

I missed talking back to my parents, talking to my best friend Adam whom I haven't talked to or seen in a year. I missed talking in general. Clare was right; silence was nice when it was necessary to have it. But, speaking up is also a certain thing you need in order to find your place in this world.

"I'm sorry if it seemed like I forced you into talking," she whispered as a tear fell from her cheek.

I laughed a little and whispered, "I talked on my own risk."

"Good, I don't want more than one person mad at me at once," she laughed a little and I smiled awkwardly.

Clare was so mysterious and she bared too many burdens on herself. I can tell by the way she would glare out the window ever so often and stare out into beyond. It's people like Clare that are just as broken...as me.

She was broken emotionally, and I was broken both physically, mentally, emotionally...and the list can go on forever. But, it just seems like she was such an innocent female that any man or person would love to take advantage of. It seems like she needed a person to lean on that wouldn't do that to her for once.

I could...I could be that person.

When we pulled up to my house, she got out of the car and before she could reach my front door to knock on it, I pulled her aside and backed her up against my house wall as gently as I could.

She gasped and asked, "Eli what are you doing?"

"Begging you...I'm begging you to not tell my parents I talked today, please," I whispered.

Clare looked at me and I didn't want her to lie, but if she told them I talked they'd expect me to talk to them and I wasn't really up for that challenge yet.

She glanced up at me, her lips quivering, and her eyes blinking as the tears streamed down her cheeks. Why was she crying? Was she crying because I am making her lie? Who cries because of that?

I sighed and said, "Forget it, you don't have to. I didn't know it would make you cry."

"N-no, it's not that, you're crushing me," she whispered as I quickly jolted back and glanced at her, "Sorry."

I didn't really notice I had applied so much pressure. In fact, I was barely touching her. That was...odd.

Clare nodded and I asked, "Will you do it? Please?"

She smiled and said, "Patient confidentiality, remember?"

I smirked at her, she was amazing.

Two days with this girl and I wasn't feeling any better than I already had on top of that roller coaster. She made my heart race, she made my palms sweat, she made my head spin. It wasn't the roller coaster that made me feel that way, it was her, it was Clare.

I was...falling for my psychiatrist.

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"Yes, he was acting the same exact way as yesterday. But, he was really close to talking Mrs. Goldsworthy. I promise you, it won't be much longer until he talks," I told her as she smiled and grabbed my hand.

I smiled and placed my hand over her's, "It'll be okay. He'll be okay."

Eli came out of nowhere and stood in the doorway of the kitchen with his arms crossed and a smirk spread across his face.

"Eli, honey do you want anything?" Cece asked and he shook his head up and down and pointed to the bread near the toaster.

I sighed and Cece asked, "Do you want anything to eat, drink?"

I glanced at my watch and gasped, "Actually, I would love to stay and join you guys. But, I can't, I have another patient's house to go to."

Hopefully that lie was convincing enough.

As soon as those words escaped my lips, Eli's head hung slowly and I smiled, pressing my thumb underneath his chin and pushing it up slowly, "Eh, don't stop smiling, even if you're sad. Someone out there is falling in love with that smile of yours."

Eli blushed and I said, "I'll see you on Friday Eli and I'll call you tomorrow night Cece."

She embraced me in a hug before I left and Eli led me to the door.

Before I could exit he smirked, gripping my wrist lightly and my heart raced as I turned back to glance at him to see what was wrong.

"Please come back," he whispered.

I turned around and said, "Eli, I keep my word."

"Good, because none of the other's do..." he whispered so lowly I barely heard him through his cracking voice.

Eli slowly closed the door and I went off into my car back to my apartment...

* * *

><p>"I c-can't believe he would say that to me," I cried my eyes out to myself as the wind from my open bedroom window rolled in.<p>

I hadn't had enough time to be upset about Fitz because I had got too attached to Eli's case and had to act happy in front of him. But, in all reality my life sucked. My so called 'boyfriend,' wasn't even around at all and when he was it would end in a fight and tears shed...

My head shot up when I heard a loud banging on my door.

I got up slowly and walked to the door, gently griping the knob and smiled softly when I saw Fitz standing there.

"You haven't returned any of my calls," he whispered as I watched a tear fall onto his shirt.

I smiled and said, "I was with-."

He completely interrupted my excuse and he said, "Listen Clare, I don't want to go through this over and over again for the rest of my life. I don't want to fight with you, I really don't. I love you too much..."

My heart skipped a beat when he said the one word I've been waiting years for him to say.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

He smiled and said, "I love you Clare, and I don't want to lose you."

"You'll never lose me..." I whispered wrapping my arms around his trembling body. His chest rose up and down as the tears continued to fall from his eyes and onto my shoulder. I've never seen him so emotionally distraught before and by the way he was portraying this scene to me, I guess he really didn't mean what he said.

"Sorry, I'm s-sooo sorry," he whispered prolonging the word "so" to get his point across.

I wrapped my arms around him tighter as he lowered his hands to my back and rose my shirt up gently, rubbing soothing circles.

"Will you say it back?" he asked pecking me on the lips.

I froze and then just tugged him into my apartment, backing him against my wall as a picture frame fell off the wall. I tried my best to distract him from his question and I did as I usually did and covered it up as best as I could.

I slammed the door shut with my foot as I kissed him frantically.

Fitz backed us up into my bedroom as he flopped on top of me and bit down onto my neck. I moaned his name, trying to pretend I was into it and his lips curved into a smile on my jawline. Fitz's hands roamed my sides as I quickly sat up, discarding my shirt onto the floor.

He glared at me and smiled quickly moving his fingers behind my back and successfully unhooking my bra.

When it fell to the ground next to my shirt, I pulled him closer to me by his belt and he growled seductively in my ear. He licked my earlobe and his hands roamed up to my right breast. He placed his hand over it for less than two seconds and then sat up quickly, discarding his clothing.

It's always what he wanted...what he needed...what he craved for.

I never had a say.

"Condoms?" I asked a little disappointed that he never cared about me getting off.

He smiled, pulling the condom out of his jean pocket and throwing his shirt off quickly.

I watched as his hard on pressed up against my entrance and he bit down on my bottom lip, causing the skin to break. I hissed, but kept my shit together as he roughly entered me. I gasped at the pain and then he grunted...still continuing his harsh thrusts, not caring that I was crying right in front of him.

Any man that wasn't equivalent to a monster would realize he was hurting the one he so called "loved." I just wish that he would stop for two seconds to kiss my tears away and whisper he loves me. But, sadly that only happens in my head or in my stories that I write free handedly.

"I'm so close," he hissed in my ear, kissing my cheek and continuing his jackhammer thrusts. I felt his dick beating inside of me, breaking the skin little by little.

I didn't scream out his name, I didn't moan, I didn't claw his back up in pleasure, because well, I wasn't enjoying this.

At all.

Fitz gripped my sides, slamming into me harder and in the process was going to cause internal bleeding. He was so close that his finger nails dug into my hip bones and I hissed in pain, shutting my eyes and turning my head towards my bedroom window and just wishing this was over.

"What's wrong?" Fitz asked, stopping his motions and glaring down at me.

He wasn't asking because he cared, he was only asking because I wasn't giving him my full attention.

I reached up, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him closer to me while pressing my lips to his, "Nothing babe, just continue, please."

My eyes had convinced him to ignore my strange behavior and continue.

He smiled as he gripped my right breast, his nails digging so harshly on it as I clenched my eyes shut just wishing this _torture_ was over already! He shoved his finger inside of me while his cock was in me as well and started plunging inside of me. It was the most painful action I've ever experienced. I wasn't going to get off this way, not when my body or mind wasn't really...in it.

Fitz's motions, his kisses, his thrusts, his cock, his body appearance, his deep voice and gleaming smile just wasn't turning me on.

I leaned up, trying to get myself off by arching my back against his chest and curling my toes, even touching myself, but no matter what I did...I wasn't going to cum.

As of right now, all that I heard was the creak of the bed and the low grunts from Fitz.

"Oh god, I'm gonna cum," he groaned while gripping my breast painfully in his hand and squeezed it roughly. He bit down onto my neck forcibly, and made an indent mark with his teeth.

"Fitz!" I screeched in pain, not _"finishing"_, and just sighed in relief that he pulled out and tossed the condom in the garbage. It's so nice of him to notice that I didn't even feel pleasure in this and it was so nice of him to offer me pleasure before starting this sexual encounterment.

I inched up to the top of the bed, wrapping myself in my sheets and let my head hit the pillow. I watched as Fitz crawled into bed next to me, his back facing my face and I just rolled my eyes, turning to face the window as tears fell from my eyes...

* * *

><p><strong>TWO HOURS LATER...<strong>

"Fitz, what's going on? What are you talking about?" I asked him while raising my hands in the air and he screamed, "You fucking cheated on me with that mute kid! You've got to be fucking kidding me! You..You lying whore!"

I shook my head, not knowing what the hell he was talking about, "Fitz, how many times do I have to tell you you're the only one for me? Why are you doing this?"

He raised his hand near my face, pulling back quickly and before I knew it the back of his hand had come in contact with my face.

"Why are you doing this to me if you said you loved me?" I asked, breathless and speechless due to the pain.

He shook his head, "Are you serious? Love you! Ha-, who do you think I am? All I wanted from you was the sex! And, that wasn't even good! You just lay there on your back, not moving, it's like fucking a corpse!"

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"All you're good for is a couple of rounds and then you think you're so great, when you do nothing! It makes me sick!" He screamed at me.

I bit my lip and said, "If you feel that way, then leave Fitz! And, do me a fucking favor, don't come back!"

My heart raced as he shook his head and said, "O-oh no Clare, see what you don't understand is that you're all mine. All mine! I own you bitch!"

When he crushed his lips against mine I pushed him back forcibly while wiping my lip with the back of my hand, disgusted and screamed, "I'm not property! I'm not owned by you or anybody!"

"Oh really? When that kid had his dick forty feet up your ass and you screamed out his name I'm pretty sure you were owned sweetheart," he said curling his lip like a know-it-all.

He wasn't giving up on this Eli thing. I never had sex with him, and I don't intend to. He's just a patient, and that's all he'll ever be.

I screamed back at him, giving him what he wanted and I said, "Well, you know what I'd rather get it in the ass from him then get it from you at all!"

My eyes glared at him while he pulled out a knife and my heart skipped a beat.

He approached me as I tried to step back hesitantly but he wrapped his right arm around me harshly as he placed his hand on the small of my back pulling me closer to him. When our chests connected, he stroked the knife slowly over the left side of my cheek and whispered, "Who do you belong to Clare?"

I gulped and stuttered, "Y-you."

"That's what I thought you said," he whispered while grinning, placing the knife back into his pocket...

I jolted out of a sleep, sitting up and holding my hand over my heart as I tried to regain a regular breathing state. I glanced around the room when I felt a drop of water on my arm and I noticed I had forgotten to close my bedroom window. The rain poured in as I got up quickly and shut it.

When I turned back to the bed quietly, trying not to wake Fitz, I had noticed that my bed was empty...

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER 3<strong>

um, reviews?

I wanna hear your opinions!

**_40 REVIEWS=NEXT CHAPTER _**

Do you think I made him talk too quickly? If so, have no fear b/c he _might_, possibly, sort of, kind of, go back into a non-talking state again? and you'll find out why very soon...that is if you **REVIEW** :D

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

P.S. I know the Lemon was Flare, but stick with me on this one... ;)


	4. Entitled To A Moment Of Silence

Hey guys! Long time no update with this story :( Well, this story is officially back on track and I again, apologize for the delay. Those finals were literally the death of me, but now that I have risen from the dead, please enjoy the fourth chapter of Killed By An Angel...

**A Special Thanks to My Beta Reader**-lizzzxx0

* * *

><p><strong><span>KILLED BY AN ANGEL-CHAPTER 4 <span>**

_"What's good about saying nothing? Is it that you lessen the tendency to hurt others? The bad thing is, you never really realize how keeping quiet hurts you."_

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

"He left me Alli, I woke up and he was just...gone, poof, out of existence, as if he wasn't even there," I whispered as she shook her head and handed me my clip board for the day.

"So, he made you endure painful sex, didn't even cuddle with you after and then left before even saying goodbye. In my opinion Clare, you should just let him go," Alli told me and I just rolled my eyes knowing I could never do that.

I didn't want to work, I didn't want to write, I didn't want to listen because, well, I wanted to talk for once.

"Your first patient is inside already," Alli whispered and I smiled sarcastically, "Thanks."

If Alli wasn't here to make me stop crying, I would have cancelled all of my scheduled appointments and cried myself to sleep underneath my desk. After having a hurtful and sleepless night, I think the least I deserved was a pair of ears.

When I walked into my office, I smiled at the curly haired man who was glaring down at his hands, and licking his lip due to nervousness.

His head shot up when he heard the door shut.

I smiled and held out my hand, "I'm-," he finished my sentence and added nervously, "Clare, oh I know! I'm sorry, you were supposed to say that but I said it. Forget it, sorry. Let's start over."

"I'm Clare. So Riley, anything you want to talk about? Or we can just sit, and relax," I told him trying to lighten the mood.

He glanced up at me and started to rub his hands together slowly, "Um well, how do I start? Like, what do you need to know?"

"Whatever you feel you want to tell me is fine with me. In fact, we can just sit here in silence for an hour if you don't feel like talking yet," I whispered and he gulped.

Riley looked up at me and smiled in relief, "I've never had any doctor that didn't pressure me into talking."

"This is a stress free zone," I crossed my legs comfortably and smiled at him. He nodded, glancing around the room and then sighed.

We sat in silence for about five minutes until Riley spoke, "I think I'm ready. I just, had to take a couple of minutes to get my words straight. Thanks for being so patient."

I nodded, blinking softly; just wishing my day was kind of over already.

Even though all my patients are equally unique and attention grabbing, I just wasn't in the mood to listen to anybody. After last night, all I see when I blink my eyes for a split second is Fitz's face above me.

Throughout the day, I had nearly fifteen people walk in and out of my office door.

"You have one last appointment," Alli told me and I asked, "Who? I thought I was done."

She smiled, handing me a very light folder and I knew exactly whose it was.

Eli.

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

She looked tired, worn out, depressed and as if she had been pushed to her limit.

It was like looking in a mirror.

"Eli, hey, I thought we had an appointment tomorrow," she told me, trying her best to keep a smile on her face.

My eyes narrowed in on her and I handed her my white board, which I had spent hours on deciding what to write on it. All that I wanted to do was see her for a couple of minutes, even for seconds.

It didn't really matter to me, because just a glance would so much as satisfy me.

Clare glanced up after reading the whole board which I only wrote "HI" in big letters and she smiled, "Hi."

"Are you okay Eli? Anything you want to tell me about that you had to come all the way to my office?" She asked me, just curious as to why I took three buses that were two hours out of my way just to see her.

Well, the answer to that question was, I only came here to see if she was still..._real._

I came all this way just to see her because she promised me she would come back, but, I just had to make sure.

You know, double check.

"Eli, how did you get here?" She asked and I smiled, showing her my metro card.

She sighed, "Eli, it's pouring out."

And her point is...

"You could get sick," she whispered, as if I was a baby and needed a rain coat and matching rain boots in order to be allowed to leave my house.

I smiled, "I'm fine."

Clare seemed shocked that I talked and I smirked in response.

"Listen, I'm just going to lock things up and I'll drop you off, alright?" She asked and I whispered lowly, "N-no, I'll take the bus."

When she was gathering her stacks of papers on her desk, they all fell to the ground and she just growled in frustration. It seemed like she was having a pretty sucky day and on top of that, it was raining and she was being a total klutz.

"No Eli, I'll take you home," she ordered while getting down on her knees and picking her papers up while letting out an exhausted sigh.

I bent down across from her, our faces inches away, as I helped scramble her shit together.

"I got it Eli, its okay," she whispered as I continued to help her anyway and ignore her command.

The second I looked up, just to take a quick glance at her eyes, our heads collided and we growled from the slight feeling of pain. She laughed at me as we held our hands over our foreheads.

Once our laughing died down, I moved my head to the side and brushed the strands of hair out of her eyes to glance at the tiny red spot that I had created.

"Sorry," I whispered.

She smiled and stuttered, "I-It's f-fine Eli."

I smirked slightly, inching closer to her lips when her office door opened and her secretary screeched, "O-oh my god! Sorry, sorry, sorry! I just wanted to tell you that I was leaving. Sorry!"

She quickly closed the door before either Clare or I could respond.

Clare got on her feet, almost stumbled because of the heels she was wearing and then placed the papers on her desk.

"Come on Eli, my car's out front," she mumbled and I asked, "Do you want me to go get it so you don't have to get wet?" She blushed red and I whispered, "Y-you know, from the rain."

Clare nodded, handing me her keys and I asked, "Which car is it?"

She smiled and I noticed the alarm button that would make the car light up if I press it and I said, "Technology these days."

I smirked while putting my hood up and running out to the car that was flashing brightly.

When I got in, I glanced at her phone that was sitting lazily in the cup holder. I glanced at it and back at Clare through her office window. She was getting her coat on, so I took this as an opportunity to glance at her messages.

My eyes analyzed the text messages,

_"Hey baby, sorry had to leave last night. I had a lot of fun though ;) You know I have to get to work early -F"_

_"I miss you so much baby. Like I said before, I had a lot of fun last night ;) Can't wait to do it again tonight? -F"_

_"I can't stop thinking about you Clare. Please call me or something, let me know if you're alright. -F"_

_"Did I do something wrong? -F"_

_"TALK TO ME CLARE! CALL ME, TEXT ME, ANYTHING! I'm fucking clueless here. -F"_

_"Come on Clare, text me back, I want to see you tonight. -F"_

_"Alright Clare, you want to play this game, fine with me, I like playing the 'hard to get' card. -F"_

_"You know, two can play at that game.-F"_

_"I'm coming over -F"_

Forget it Eli, you _**never**_ read those messages!

I gulped, placing her phone back in its original spot and drove to the front of her office. I watched as the girl I was slowly falling for move her bag and files to the back seat.

She placed all of her stuff on the floor and said, "You kind of have to get up for me to drive."

"I'll drive, you're probably tired, you can sleep in the back," I whispered, just trying to help her out.

Clare looked overly exhausted, heavy black bags underneath her eyes and her hair tossed in all different directions. And, it seemed like no one cut her a break all day. So, I think I owed her as much as a ride home.

"Are you sure Eli, because I can drive, I'm fine-," I cut her off mid sentence and I said, "I can't drive if half your body isn't in the car."

She smiled lightly while closing the back seat and slipping into the passenger seat next to me.

"Sorry, I get dizzy in the back," she whispered and I nodded, curling my lip slightly and agreeing with her.

I was never a back seat person either.

The whole ride to her house was silent, mostly because halfway through our, well, her conversation, considering she was the only one talking, she had fallen asleep. It was funny because we were sitting in traffic as she rambled on and on (which I didn't mind at all) thanking me and then just...silence.

I smirked, glancing at her weak body as she slept.

_"Eli,"_ she mumbled my name while gripping her hands together tightly.

I wish I could know what she was dreaming about.

That would be nice.

If I could go into someone's dreams for once it might put my night terrors at ease, or at least have them let up a little.

But instead, I acknowledged every whisper that escaped her lips as she slept. I glanced at the exit that we had to get off at, and I sighed in relief. As much as I loved being in the same car as Clare, my foot had fallen asleep and my eyes kept closing every now and then due to lack of sleep. Ever since_** that**_ happened, I haven't actually slept very well.

When we pulled up to her apartment, she was still sleeping.

I didn't want to wake her because she just seemed so...so peaceful.

I've never seen someone in such a state and I wouldn't want to ruin that, for anybody, not even a stranger. So, I took it upon myself to first carry all of her stuff into her apartment. Once I reached the door, I noticed I didn't have any keys so I played with the door knob and to my surprise, it opened.

I placed all of her stuff on the first chair I could spot and rushed back downstairs, to get Clare.

When I got back, she was in the same spot, leaning on the handle of the door.

I smirked while slowly opening the door and catching her elbow before it could drop and she would wake up. I glanced down at her bare legs and smirked knowing I would love to carry her any day, anytime, at any hour.

I moved my arms underneath her legs while supporting her upper body as I slowly positioned myself to stand. I smiled when she wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my chest.

She mumbled something under her breath that was inaudible so I chose to ignore it…

"Alright," I groaned after climbing up twenty flights of steps that I probably couldn't have climbed by only supporting myself. In other words, I have no clue how I managed to carry Clare up the steps in my arms.

When I noticed the elevator was adjacent to her door, I rolled my eyes, pushing the door open with my foot and then closing it shut with my other foot.

I walked straight into her bedroom, placing her down onto her bed.

Clare's lips curled into a smile when I gently placed her head on her pillow and when I tried to move away to leave, she wouldn't let go of the grip around my neck.

I sat there, next to her, hovered over her slightly as she smiled.

"Please let go," I whispered gently, just wishing her instincts would make her drop her arms.

As much as I wanted to stay in this position forever, I couldn't.

When it didn't work, I gently unclasped her interlocked hands as they fell to her sides and I smiled, thanking god that I didn't wake her up. She curled up in a fetal position, and I noticed the blankets weren't covering her.

So, I did the only rational thing and wrapped the blankets around her cold body.

"Good night Clare," I whispered while kissing her over the tiny bump that had been created on her forehead.

Without a doubt, that was definitely going to be a bruise in the morning.

I dimmed the lights so it wouldn't blind her in the morning when she woke up and when I was just about to leave, I noticed the note on her kitchen table. I smirked curiously and picked it up, just to take a quick glance at it.

I only had an intention of glancing on it, but the second I read the first sentence, my eyes were drawn in like bees on honey...

_"Clare,_

_I just got off work and decided to drop by, it's around eight. Why you won't answer my calls, I have no fucking clue. But, since you're always complaining about me not being romantic and not "caring" about your feelings, I decided to buy you a flower. Are you happy now?_

_-Fitz._

_P.S. Call me when you're not being a bitch and ignoring me for no fucking reason."_

My hands did the action for me as I crinkled the paper in my hand, sparing Clare the heart ache.

I ripped it up multiple times so if anyone, including Clare would try to read it, they couldn't. I quickly tossed the mess I had created into the garbage, followed by the dead rose that he left lying on top of it.

The guy couldn't even give her a rose that was alive.

It looked as if he found it lying on top of a sewer that was covered in crap and then he placed it near his car tires, ran over it, picked it up, ripped it in half and then put it over this letter.

_Poor Clare._

No matter how strong my feelings are towards this woman, I still believe that no one should be treated the way she is. This guy, whoever he is, is a complete asshole. Honestly, I'm still puzzled as to why she would even date this guy considering the way he treats her.

But, I know that Clare and I are nothing more than just...patient and doctor.

Before leaving her house, I put all of the two hundred papers I had placed in alphabetical order for her and placed them neatly on her kitchen table where that "lovely" note was once left.

I placed a tiny sticky note on top of the folder and it read, _"Hi."_

When I closed the door slowly, I made sure not to wake her up with the turn of the lock and I sighed. I reached into my pocket, rubbing my metro card between the tips of my fingers and smirked knowing just spending the whole night organizing her work for her made me happy and best of all, distracted me from my own problems.

My eyes bulged when some guy rammed into me and he slurred, "Sorry bro."

Stupid drunk people.

Right now, I even admit it, I sound like a hypocrite because after what I had gone through happened, I nearly drank myself to death to try and relieve myself of the guilt.

I remained silent as I watched him grab a spare key outside of Clare's door and call her name out while entering the door and locking it behind him.

That's when all the pieces had come together and everything just...clicked.

It was Fitz.

It was the guy in the picture.

I took a deep breath and turned around and looked forward to a lonely _walk_ home, in the pouring rain...

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

* * *

><p>So, um reviews?<p>

I've decided to continue this story because something about it keeps me going...anyways, I need** 8 reviews if you want me to continue this story!**

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

P.S. I have a twitter and it's TheCliffyG If you haven't followed me you should because I let you know when things are updated and when they will be updated!


	5. Concrete Angel

Hey guys! Quick update I know, I just...really love this story and wanted you to love it too! So, here is a little Eclare goodness and don't forget to review! Please Enjoy the fifth chapter of Killed By An Angel...

**A Special Thanks To My Beta Reader**-lizzzxx0

* * *

><p><strong><span>KILLED BY AN ANGEL-CHAPTER 5<span>**

_**Never underestimate the pain of a person because the truth is everyone is struggling. It's just some people hide it better than others.**_

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

The wet leaves beneath my feet had stuck to my shoes as I continued to make my way around the corner of my house.

My body had grown weak from walking more than two miles back to my house. Every inch of my body was suffering from the heart ache, the physical pain and the distraught pounding in my head.

I flinched when I opened the door slowly and my eyes came in contact with my mother's.

Cece had heavy black bags underneath her eyes and she asked, "Where were you Eli?"

I shrugged my shoulders while flicking my hair to the side with one swift move from my neck. My jacket was soaked due to the heavy amount of rain it had absorbed from the thunderstorm.

My mother approached me and I glanced up at her, as tears streamed down my face.

I opened my mouth to say something, to tell her what I was feeling, to tell her what I'm going through. But instead, I lunged towards her, wrapping my arms tightly around her and squeezing her body as tightly as I could.

I hid my head in the crook of her neck as tears streamed onto her warm skin.

"Oh baby boy," she mumbled as my chest rose unevenly against hers.

My eyes were glued shut as I tried to prevent the tears from pouring out of them. But, it was no use as I let them stream down my face. My mouth parted slightly as sobs were escaped from them.

"It's alright Eli, I'm right here," Cece mumbled while stroking her fingers through my hair.

If she's right here, if she's always in my reach, then why is it that I always feel so…alone?

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

My eyes slowly parted when I realized I was wrapped up in my blankets with my clothes still on.

I smiled when I noticed I had the most peaceful sleep I've ever gotten in months, hell, probably years.

Whenever Fitz slept over I had the constant need to make sure he was asleep first and I would even wrap my arms around him to make him know that this is where his home is. Not his "work", not his parents house that he never goes to, or even his friends houses.

This was his home, like he always told me.

I got up slowly, removing my jacket and then I remembered that Eli had driven me home yesterday.

He drove me home, in my car and then...I don't recall anything that happened after that.

I closed my eyes tightly as I slipped out of my wet clothes and placed a long shirt on just to walk around in before I head out to work.

Well, Eli's house.

Since our appointment was today, I still owed him my pair of ears and all the help I can give him.

I clenched my eyes tightly when the blaring light from the bathroom was shining through the crack of the door and had unfortunately hit me in the face. I gently pushed the door opened and I shook my head looking at the sight before me.

There he was, Fitz.

He was hovered next to the toilet; a bottle of beer lay limply in his hand as he groaned my name lowly.

I kneeled down beside him and whispered, "I'm right here."

"Don't talk so loud Clare, shut up," he mumbled as I pulled back quickly from the stench coming out of his mouth. He reeked of beer and possibly smoke. I can smell the scent of weed in my apartment and I rolled my eyes while getting up.

"Fitz, get out of my apartment, now," I ordered.

He laughed slightly while clutching his stomach and trying to stand on his two feet while gripping the sink, "What did you just say to me?"

Fitz squinted and I repeated slowly, "Get out of my apartment, hear me now?"

He smiled and said, "Crystal."

"Fitz what are you-?" I was cut off by him crashing the beer bottle all over my floor as the glass pieces ricocheted onto my feet. I shrieked in pain from the glass that had pierced my skin.

"I'll be leaving now," he said while tossing his head back and letting out a sarcastic laugh.

Tears streamed down my face when my bottom hit the floor as I glared at my foot that had a piece of glass sticking out of it. Underneath it, laid a tiny pool of blood. I didn't want to take it out because I didn't know what to do in a situation like this. But, the pain was unbearable.

My fingers shook as I gently removed the glass from my foot.

I hissed while clenching my eyes tightly and letting the blood filled glass fall to the floor adjacent to my side.

When I grabbed onto the sink, I tried my best to balance myself up and when I did, I got a good look at the clock outside the bathroom.

"12:30pm," fuck I'm late.

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

She wasn't coming.

I knew it, I fucking knew-.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, traffic," she mumbled while walking inside my bedroom door and taking a seat next to my bed.

She hissed when she took a seat and I remained quiet while watching her every move. I watched as a tear escaped her eye and I whispered, "What's wrong?"

Clare glanced at me and shook her head while quickly removing the tear from her face. She removed it as if it was ever there, as if it had never happened. But, she can't take it back, now that I've already seen it.

I whispered, "What did he do to you?"

She cleared her throat and said, "I just wanted to thank you for driving me home last night. Now if we can just get back to you then that would be nice."

Okay, what is her problem?

"I'm not going to talk until you talk," I whispered while rolling my eyes slightly and staring her down.

I glanced at her appearance, nothing looked different or off besides her stained tears.

My eyes bulged slightly when I noticed the strange boots she was wearing. I am not an expert, but when I see a woman like her wear boots, something is off. She is always wearing heels, but, now she wasn't.

"Well Eli, then look forward to an hour of silence," she whispered while flicking her hair out of her face.

I smirked and whispered, "I did it for a year, and I don't think an hour would kill me."

Within twenty minutes, my folded hands had become sweaty and her tears had become heavier. I watched as each one touched her shirt as she wiped them off as if they meant nothing to her, as if the person who caused them had done nothing wrong.

I sat up and asked, "Did he hurt you?"

When I left her last night, her _"boyfriend"_ had gone into her apartment and now I had a feeling that he had physically hurt her.

As far as the eyes could see, I saw no physical abuse.

She clutched her skirt in pain and I asked, "What hurts Clare?"

Her eyes caught glance with mine and she spat out quickly, "I-It's my foot."

I nodded and asked, "Can I see it?"

Clare was hesitant as I ignored her knowing that she would reject my help and I whispered, "You don't have to be scared to tell me if you're hurt."

She held out her foot as she hissed in pain when I removed her boot cautiously.

My eyes shot open when I saw the gash in her foot, "Clare what happened to you?"

She smiled and said, "I was carrying too many things in my hand at once and I dropped my Snapple bottle next to it and then a piece of the glass fell into my foot." She paused and then continued, "Silly me."

**Lie.**

"I'll drive you to the hospital," I whispered while examining her foot.

Clare pulled her foot back to her and she hissed, "N-no, I don't want to go."

"It's not a debate Clare, you have to go," I mumbled while getting up and gripping Cece's keys in my hand.

She wiped the tears that streamed down her face and I whispered, "Give me one second and I'll come back upstairs to get you."

When she was going to protest I closed my bedroom door and ran out of the house to quickly open Cece's car door. I mentally thanked Bullfrog for finally taking my mother out for the day.

Which, they probably won't be back until tomorrow considering they are heading out further into Toronto for a convention for Bullfrog's radio station.

I plugged the keys into the ignition and ran back into the house, up the steps and once I reached Clare she had been hysterically crying while biting back her lip and letting shrieks escape her lips.

"Come on Clare," I whispered as she was about to stand but I shook my head and she flashed me a questioning look as I hoisted her body up in my arms.

I was surprised when she remained silent and rested her head on my chest.

My feet moved quickly and swiftly as I ran down the steps but was being very cautious, making sure not to hit her head on anything around us.

Before we reached the door, I noticed it had started to pour between the seconds from unlocking all the doors and running back upstairs to get Clare.

I placed her down and whispered, "Stand on one foot, don't put pressure on it."

She gulped and said, "Okay."

I slid off my jacket and held it open as she hesitantly placed her arms through the sockets. When she slid it on, I couldn't help but smirk at how my scent from my jacket made her smile.

"You smell good," she mumbled lowly.

I smirked.

Without responding to her, she refused to let me pick her up as I snaked my arm around her waist as she limped to the car by my side.

* * *

><p>The ride to the hospital was silent.<p>

At this moment, Clare was sitting beside me as her body tensed every few seconds due to the pain she was going through. Every now and then she would grip the arm rest on the chair from the slight shooting pains.

"You can hold my hand if you want," I whispered while looking away and trying to avoid her gaze.

She glanced at me; shooed away my hand and we remained silent.

We waited for her to be called in.

After an hour of pure silence, she whispered, "Last time I was here, in this exact hospital, in this exact chair, I got the news."

My eyebrows tightened in confusion and as tears streamed down her face and she continued, "My dad and I, sat here, side by side and we listened to the doctor tell us that my mother hadn't made it through the surgery."

"I-I'm-," I was about to apologize when she smiled, "Don't pity me, okay?"

I nodded.

"I was playing in my backyard with my dad. He was telling me about how my mom would be home any minute, that when she got home we would...we would bake together and have a picnic down by our favorite dock," she whispered and I smirked while listening intently to her story.

Clare gulped, "I-um, we never got to bake."

She half laughed.

A tear rolled down my face and she continued, "When I realized she was running late, I told my dad I would give her a call."

I was about to interrupt her when she spoke, "Want to know who answered."

"Who?" I asked while the old couple across from us couldn't stop staring at Clare and I.

"We never found out, who killed my mother, but the person on the other line told me she was going to be running a little later than usual. He, he told me she was never coming back and that, and that if I want to see her again...she's lying on the corner between first and third," my heart sunk.

"Sure enough, my dad got a phone call and he wouldn't talk to me about it for a week and that's when they decided something was wrong with my father. But, the funny thing is, after we got the news about my mother, neither of us talked. We just cried and that was the way we communicated with each other."

My heart sunk into my stomach as her story went on.

I never noticed how broken she was, how distraught her past was, and the only word I could come up with was, "Why?"

"Excuse me?" She asked confusingly.

I smiled and asked, "Why would you tell me this?"

"Because you're the only person that I ever looked in the eye and felt that would care," she whispered and her name was called out.

She stood up slowly and I asked, "Can I come with you, in the room?"

Clare was very nervous, I could see it written all over her face and her eyes were screaming, "PLEASE!"

The doctor helped her along, so I was taking that as a no and when I was about to sit down again, she turned around before she could enter the room. I watched as her blurry blue eyes asked, "Well, are you coming or not?"

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

He sat by me the whole time.

He didn't hesitate when the blood was gushing, he didn't turn away from me when I screeched in pain and he didn't attempt to run for the door as the doctor stitched up my foot.

"Alright, all done, now take this medication and it should make you fall asleep and also help with the pain," the doctor told me as I grabbed the prescription from his hands.

Eli smirked and said, "We can stop by the pharmacy and then I'll drive you home."

"Okay," I said and the doctor added, "Good thing this young man bought you here when he did unless it would have gotten infected."

I sighed in relief.

When the doctor left Eli asked, "Does it hurt?"

He held out his hand and after an hour of lying down, screaming and crying, I gripped his hand lightly.

"You're not going to break me Clare," he mumbled while flashing a smirk.

I knew how wrong this was, how wrong it was for me to be interacting with my patient outside of my office.

It was wrong, he knew it was and I knew it was but how come it felt so...right?

"Eli, I thought you were taking me home? This isn't where I live," I glanced around my surrounding as Eli pulled over near an Ice Cream parlor.

I watched as the little kids ran out of the parlor to tug on their parents legs to ask for more candy. I smiled as Eli opened the door and I asked, "What are we doing here?"

"Just get out of the car, huh," he said and continued, "Why do you think I bought you here?"

I smiled while flinching from my foot coming in contact with the ground and Eli gripped my hand and immediately, the pressure was released.

"Thank you," I said as we walked side by side into the store.

We both glanced at the ice cream and Eli asked, "What do you want to get? It's on me."

I said, "I'm not that-."

He laughed and said, "Clare, when you were lying down on that operating table all I heard between your screaming was your stomach growling."

Eli's eyes glanced at me and then at the ice cream, "Go ahead, take your pick."

The way Eli treated me, the way he seemed to care so much made tears stream down my face. Before Eli could notice, I wiped them away. Whenever I went out with Fitz, he never fed me or even offered for the matter.

Fitz told me that if I eat a lot or eat too much, then I'll gain weight and he would break up with me because it's not right to be overweight. Sometimes, I'd cry myself to sleep just by remembering his harsh words. He had no idea how hard his words hit me or even how they affected me.

"I'm not forcing you to eat, I just thought-," I cut Eli off and smiled, "I'll get something, as long as you share it with me."

Eli glared at me and said, "I'll take you up on that offer."

What was I doing?

Was I...flirting with my patient?

Yes.

Eli and I took a seat at picnic benches that were right off the beach.

He placed the chocolate shake between us and we both placed the straw in at the same time.

"Alright Eli, do you know the rules with this game?" I asked him and he remained silent, shaking his head innocently.

I smiled and said, "Whoever pulls away from the straw first loses."

"Now, why in the world would I play this game with you?" He whispered while biting his lip and fought back a smile.

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Scared to lose to a girl?"

He shook his head and said, "You're on...Edwards."

I nodded and said, "Ready...set-hey!"

Eli had cheated successfully and as I sucked up the entire chocolate shake coming up the straw I already felt the throbbing in my head increase. I kept slurping as Eli kept a concentrated face on.

After fifty seconds he pulled away and groaned, "Ah! Oh, I give up! You win!"

I smiled, feeling triumphant.

"Why are we on the beach?" I asked him, not complaining because the sand squeezing between my toes felt amazing.

Fitz never took me to the beach, he said that I wasn't allowed to go here because then I would have to wear a bathing suit and no one else should be able to see my body besides him.

"I like the beach," Eli mumbled and continued, "I thought you would too."

I nodded and bit my lip, "I'm not much of a beach girl, but for some reason I like being here with you."

Eli's eyes glared at my hand that lay limp at my side and he smirked, "Funny thing is...whenever I'm with you, I feel like I have a chance at living again."

"What are you talking about Eli?" I asked him curiously.

He changed the subject by asking, "Do you know how to play the game mercy?"

I nodded, "Yes I am familiar with it."

Eli held his arms up and I asked, "Is this a challenge?"

"Do you want it to be?" He whispered while I lifted my hands up slowly and he whispered, "Whenever you're ready."

The sun was setting as it reflected off of my face and I interlocked my fingers with Eli's. When our hands touched, my face heated up and I whispered, "Ready."

I gripped his hands tightly as I tried to move his hands back or even an inch, for that matter. But, I had failed miserably as Eli stood there; his hands hadn't moved a measly inch.

"Come on Clare, that's all you got," he smirked.

I tried harder as I gave up quicker than he thought and he moved his hands as I lost my balance and before I knew it, my back had came in contact with the sand with Eli's forearms leaning on both sides of my face.

"I guess I lose," I whispered while biting my lip.

At this very moment, Eli wasn't just any patient. In fact, he wasn't a patient in my mind. He was more than that, he was...I was...I cared about him. At this very second, Fitz was not on my mind.

The only person, who was on my mind, was Eli.

Eli glared into my eyes as his lips inched closer to my face, "Guess I win."

I gulped and whispered, "Guess you do."

He inched closer and when our lips were less then kilometers apart, my name had been screamed out, "CLARE!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, 8 reviews=next chapter (;<strong>

The more you review, the quicker I'll update..

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	6. God's Will

Hey guys! So, hope I didn't take too long with updating this story. I really love it and wanted to work the best of my abilities on it. Which I did, and then my beta reader helped me out a lot! Also, all of a sudden I've been getting a lot of reviews for the last chapter and I thank you because this story means a lot to me and I hope you guys really love it as much as you say you do! Anyways, please enjoy the sixth chapter of Killed By An Angel...

A Special Thanks To My Beta Reader-lizzzxx0

**A/N-**Please keep reviewing if you want this story to continue!

* * *

><p><strong><span>KILLED BY AN ANGEL-CHAPTER 6<span>**

_**A strong girl keeps her stuff in line and with tears running she still manages to spit the simple words, "I'm fine."**_

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

Eli's head popped up faster than mine as Fitz came walking towards us.

Fuck.

"Clare, what the hell are you doing?" He asked me as Eli held out a hand and I quickly took it as he helped me stand on my feet.

I didn't know how to explain this situation I had caused.

"Eli tripped and he fell on top of me, it was an accident," I mumbled the worst lie known to man. It was quite pathetic to say the least. But, Eli and I both knew what happened here.

Today, I was in a dream world. Eli had placed me on a pedestal in this dream world and on this pedestal no one could bring me down from it. No one could even touch me here. Except, in reality Fitz is standing right beside the pedestal, tugging forcibly on my arm to bring me down.

"Clare, you have five seconds to get your ass in my car," he ordered and I smiled fakely at Eli.

When I tried to walk away from Eli, he grabbed onto my hand and whispered, "Don't go."

I shook my head and ripped my arm out of his grip.

_**I'm so sorry.**_

"That's right Clare, come on," Fitz ordered while wrapping his arm around me tightly.

With all my might I tried to as much as turn my head just to flash Eli an apology, but Fitz had gripped me so tightly in his arm that I couldn't even move my eyes an inch off of his.

I knew Eli was depressed and I knew that this was only going to make it worse.

_**Again, I'm so sorry.**_

Fitz opened the door for me as I slid in slowly.

When he closed the door I watched as Eli glared at me from where I had left him. He simple flashed me a smirk and held up his hand in a gesture to say_ "goodbye."_ I shook my head and as tears started to stream down my face I whispered, _"Hi._"

* * *

><p>"Clare, I've been calling and calling and calling and you wouldn't pick up the fucking phone! You have a cell phone so you answer it when I call you!" Fitz screamed at me while picking up my phone that I had left at home when I rushed to Eli's earlier today.<p>

"I forgot it," I whispered while leaning back on the headboard of my bed.

He smiled and said, "I don't forget to call you, the least you can do is answer the fucking phone."

My head was pounding from his screams and I asked, "Can you at least keep your voice down if you're going to give me a lecture?"

"What's wrong with you today?" he asked as I flashed him a confused expression.

I got up slowly to get in his face and I said, "I was in the hospital for almost four fucking hours getting my foot stitched up! Remember when you threw that beer bottle on my floor? Yeah, it hit my foot and I had to get thirty stitches! And now, on top of that I have to deal with you now."

"I'm sorry, alright? I'm only human!" He screamed.

I laughed, "Human, human! Humans don't throw glass bottles at people!"

He pushed me up against my bedroom wall and I screech lowly from the slight shoot of pain, "I've had enough of your smart mouth tonight."

I whimpered in pain and he asked, "Why don't we clean that dirty mouth of yours?"

No.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

I sat in my room, eyes glued to the ceiling.

My guilty thoughts are taking over my mind and I need someone to talk to, I need a person that I could trust with my problems.

Someone, someone I haven't talked to in a long time.

_Hey Adam,_

_Um, I don't know if you still have my number or not but this is Eli Goldsworthy. I don't know if you remember me or not, but I was wondering if you could spare an hour at The Dot to catch up?_

_-Eli_

I smirked as I sent my first text to him it what seems like...a year.

My phone buzzed less than a minute later as my eyes glared at the message before me.

_Of course I remember you! Geez Eli, you might have stopped talking to me but I don't think I could ever forget you. And, about your offer, I will gladly take you up on it considering I work at the Dot and will be getting off in an hour. So, you in?_

_-Booyah!_

I let out a tiny laugh, but nonetheless, it was a laugh.

_I'm in. I'm coming now though; have to get out of my house. Don't rush; I'll just wait in my car outside for an hour until you're out._

_-Eli (Booyah!)_

After I sent my last text I gripped my coat, flung it on and when I did I looked down to see Clare's pills.

**Fuck, I forgot to give them to her.**

Well, I think this is a big enough reason to go over her apartment.

Maybe, maybe if _**he**_ isn't there, I could stay?

I picked up the pills from the floor, tossed them in my pocket and grabbed the keys to Cece's car.

When I opened the door, my ears were glued to the sound of an airplane. My heart rate picked up rapidly on the spot.

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't see, I couldn't even move.

My hands started to shake as I quickly shut the door and slid down the backside of it. I moved my hands to my ears and clenched them tightly in attempt to block out the surrounding noises.

Here it comes, here is comes...another panic attack.

And, the worst is...I'm alone.

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"Get on your knees," he ordered as I shook my head, "My foot is killing me Fitz. Please, not tonight."

He smiled at me as he placed his two hands on my shoulders and roughly brought me to my knees. When my knees touch the wooden floor, I hissed slightly because I could feel my stitches ripping apart.

"Fitz, p-please, don't make me do this," I mumbled.

He smiled and said, "It's a fair exchange. You do something for me...and I'll do something for you."

His chapped lips collided with mine as I closed my eyes and tried my best to endure the pain that was pulsing through my veins. His lips, weren't anything like Eli's _**almost**_ were.

I didn't even have to touch Eli's and I knew they probably felt better than Fitz's.

"Okay," I whispered as he wiped the tear that streamed down my face.

His cock was in my face, not for the first time, but it still felt like the first time because each time was less enjoyable than the last. I closed my eyes as I used my hands to stroke his cock unpleasantly.

I was so tired and words could not describe my pain.

"Come on Clare, put some effort into it," he groaned while tugging on my hair and forcing my mouth down onto his cock.

I almost choked to death as I felt my mouth being torn apart at the sight. This was never enjoyable to begin with. He has always forced his dick into my mouth and I thought that I liked it at first. Tears rolled down my face as I gripped the bed sheets on Fitz's sides. His head tossed back as I watched his eyes roll back into his head.

_"Oh my god, just cum already,"_ I thought to myself.

After less than two minutes of sucking, biting and rubbing, Fitz had successfully came in my mouth.

"Swallow, swallow it," he ordered as my lips curled in unsatisfaction. I hated swallowing, I hated the smell and the taste was nauseating. I wanted to vomit right then and there but I knew that he would've done something to me if I have.

I gulped and he smiled, "Good girl, now you get a treat."

_What was I, a fucking dog?_

"Fitz, I'm fine, I just want to sleep," I mumbled while standing up to only be pulled down onto my knees once again.

He got up, moving behind me as I felt my skirt being tugged on, "Fitz, no-." My words were always shut down and I had no say as Fitz plunged inside of me. My eyes bulged in shock as I gripped onto the blankets.

"O-oh yeah Clare," he moaned while pounding into me harder and harder which each thrust.

My mouth was caught up in the blanket as I gripped onto it tightly. His cock roamed inside of me, exploring me in a very painful matter. I let out shrieks as Fitz took them as enjoyable moans and he continued to thrust faster. The bed shook slightly as I clenched my eyes shut.

He couldn't even get me off as he pulled out and I felt his juices being poured onto my back.

"Fuck yeah," he moaned as I felt the tip of his cock rub up against my lower back. He leaned on top of me as I felt his sweaty chest come in contact with my cold back. His hot breath against my ear made me shutter slightly.

"I love you," he whispered while standing up and slipping his pants up. I don't.

Love, love isn't forcing your spouse to suck their cocks and then fuck them in the ass when they don't want you to.

That, is not love.

I sighed out in relief as I pulled up my skirt and he threw his shirt on and I asked, "Where are you going?"

"Work," he sighed while placing his shoes on.

I nodded and said, "I thought you have work early in the morning."

"Yeah, it's three in the morning Clare, time for me to go," he mumbled while gripping his beeper in his hand.

When I stood up slowly, he kissed me on the cheek before leaving, "Feel better, sorry about your foot."

"Yeah, whatever," I rolled my eyes as I turned my face when he lunged towards my lips. His lips came in contact with my cheek and he said, "I'll be back tonight or something."

_**Please don't come back...**_

I felt like saying because of you I have to call out of work tomorrow to take yet another _"personal"_ day.

When Fitz left, he mumbled, "Thank god."

I rolled my eyes and slammed my apartment door which followed by a shooting pain in my foot, tears, and a silent hiss. I hated how every time Fitz leaves me, he leaves me feeling more broken than when he got here.

When I was about to walk away from the door, I heard a slight knock.

I've never been happier to open my apartment door when I saw the familiar face that I couldn't stop thinking about.

I jumped slightly when I saw Eli who had tears rolling down his face and his hands shaking slightly. He was holding something behind his back and I asked, "Eli, what's wrong? Where are your parents?"

He shook his head while reveling what he had behind his back.

I smiled when he held up his erase board that read, "Hi."

"Eli, what happened?" I asked while watching his chest rise up and down quickly and his hands shake. He blinked a couple of times and he gulped tightly.

Looking at Eli kind of reminded me of looking at myself whenever Fitz left me in pieces.

He gulped once again and whispered, "I heard an airplane and...and my parents aren't home. I-I'm sorry I'll just go."

I gripped onto Eli's hand and said, "Don't go."

"I-I mean, you shouldn't go back to your house alone when you're like this. You're too unstable and besides, it's three in the morning," I said while opening my door wider so he could come in.

He smirked and I said, "I have plenty of my boyfriends pajamas that you could use and I'm sure I have plenty of food that you can have if you're hungry."

I turned around to see Eli, who was still standing at the entry of the door and I whispered, "Come in Eli."

He smirked while stepping one foot inside and I said, "I don't bite Eli."

He nodded.

When he finally walked in, I showed him the kitchen and he took a seat at the table. He glared at the sandwich that I had set up for myself earlier today before I found Fitz lying in my bathroom.

"You can have it, if you want," I mumbled while grabbing him a glass of water.

"Are you sure?" He asked while cutting it in half.

I sat down across from him and I glanced at him curiously. The way he ate and the way he glared back at me made my face blush and my heart race. My heart fluttered when he cut the sandwich in half and whispered, "Take half."

"N-no, I think I ate too much today, I'm good," I smiled as he held out his hand and gestured for me to place my hand in his.

I gently placed my hand in his and he turned my hand around while placing half the sandwich in my grip while he whispered, "Eat."

My lips turned into a flirty grin as he said_," Good girl,"_ when I took a bite out of the turkey and bread sandwich.

We sat in silence for close to an hour as I moved my elbows onto the table, making sure to add pressure so I could stay awake. My eyes weren't listening as the blackness behind my eyes had taken over.

"Clare," I heard my name in a faint whisper and before I knew it my eyes had shut as I enjoyed the darkness...

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"Clare," I whispered knowing she was tired and in pain.

Her eyes were shut and her head was leaning on the table. She moaned when I repeated her name and I whispered, "Can you make it to your bed?"

She shook her head and I stood from my chair while walking to her side and wrapping my arms around her waist, "Come on." She smiled while wrapping her arms around my neck tightly.

When her shirt inched up my hands came in contact with this sticky substance.

"What the hell-," I mumbled and shut my mouth before she woke up from her peaceful slumber.

I gently placed her on her bed as she turned onto her side and I eyed her back. It was sperm; it was his sperm. I almost gagged thinking about what he had done to her body. When my eyes glanced at the blankets, they were ruffled.

I could see the scene play by play in my head.

He had her on her knees while all she could do was grip the blankets in order to endure the pain. I saw the dry stained tears on the white sheets and I felt the tears forming in my eyes.

I grabbed a tissue from her bedside and gently wiped the semen off of her body.

She didn't deserve to be treated this way, by any man, by anybody.

Once I discarded the tissue in the garbage I smiled as I took a seat next to her bed. I watched as she would toss and turn. She would moan every now and then as I would smirk in response.

I got up to turn off the lights.

When I did, I retrieved to my original spot and glared at her through the darkness.

It might have been dark, but she was outshining the darkness that surrounded her without any effort...

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

I jolted up from a nightmare about Fitz pinning me down to my desk and I glanced around.

I glared at the right side of my bed and frowned when I didn't see Eli. I guess all the guys who walk through my apartment door end up leaving early because they have _"work"._

I guess I'm just the girl to take advantage of for sex and when you need comfort.

My eyes rolled unintentionally until my eyes caught a glance of Eli, who lay uncomfortably perched up on the chair beside my bed.

I gripped his knee lightly while whispering his name and he jolted up.

"Relax, it's just me," I whispered and he smirked while clenching his eyes closed from the light peering through my window. I clapped my hands lowly as the curtains closed and he smirked at what technology I had been capable of paying for.

"You can sleep next to me if you want, that chair isn't exactly what you would call "cozy", he laughed and whispered, "I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable so this chair is comfy enough."

I shook my head, "Eli, the point of a sleepover is that you sleep-over."

He smirked and asked, "Are you sure?"

I nodded.

When he climbed into bed next to me, I faced the window and closed my eyes, letting sleep take over me...

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 HOURS LATER<strong>_

I was shocked beyond belief when my eyes had opened and noticed the one arm draped securely around my waist.

"Eli," I whispered but he didn't notice as I removed the bangs out of his eyes.

When I was about to move out of his firm and protective grip, he only gripped onto me tighter when I tried to move out of his way. Fitz had never done this before, never held onto me like I was the only thing that was in his world and he needed to protect it before it got away from him.

What I realized at that moment was Fitz never did and...he never will.

This one misguided move only made me think of one thing...and one thing only.

I was falling in love with Eli.

_**END OF CHAPTER 6**_

* * *

><p>So, um reviews?<p>

I need at least **8 reviews to update the next chapter!**

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

P.S. Keep the reviews to constructive criticism and positive! Thank you! :D


	7. Choices

Hey guys! I got a lot of reviews so, I will continue this story! I really like it and glad you do too :) I really appreciate the reviews and also WHO'S EXCITED FOR SEASON 11? I AM! :D Please Enjoy the seventh chapter of Killed By An Angel...

**A Special Thanks To My Beta Reader**-lizzzxx0

* * *

><p><em><strong>KILLED BY AN ANGEL-CHAPTER 7<strong>_

_**"If you share your pain you cut it in half, if you don't you double it."**_

**CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE**

"So, he put you in bed, cleaned you up and slept with his arms around you all night?" Alli asked, repeating what I just told her for the fifth time.

I smiled, my cheeks blushing from just remembering the memory and Alli said, "You should dump Fitz and go out with this guy Clare. I mean, yeah he might be a little off sometimes because of the whole thing he went through, but, besides that he sounds like a pretty nice guy."

"Alli, you know I can't break up with Fitz. What I'm thinking about, is just a fantasy..." I whispered, glancing up at her with teary eyes.

My coffee had turned cold since it had been sitting in front of me for nearly an hour as Alli protested, "Why the hell not Clare?"

"B-because Alli, Fitz is the only guy that will ever...care about me or actually love me," I whispered while flipping my bangs out of my eyes.

Alli laughed, sitting back in her seat across from my desk and said, "You're being ridiculous Clare. You have to let go of Fitz because you and I both know that you don't love him!"

"I-I do," I whispered, glaring down at my schedule book beneath my hands.

Alli slammed her hand on my desk and ordered, "Look me in the eyes and tell me that you truly love Fitz, with all your heart."

I gulped, my throat dried up and my head shot to the door when I heard a gentle knock.

"E-Eli, what are you doing here?" I asked, my tone alarmed because I couldn't recall if he had an appointment today since I was still in shock about how he drove me to my work this morning because my foot still hurt.

He smirked and stuttered, "I-I ugh, um, was wondering if you had time to fit in a quick appointment."

Alli glanced at me, grinned devilishly and before I could tell him anything, Alli interjected and said, "Of course Eli, have a seat."

Eli walked in slowly, holding the door open for Alli as she left and then he stood before my desk.

"You can sit down Eli," I told him and he smirked, "Thanks."

When he took a seat, we sat for a few minutes in silence until he spoke, "I had a bad dream last night...at your house."

I didn't need to say anything as Eli continued on his own, for the first time, "I was uh-um, in this room...in a room up in the tower. T-there was this lady and...she was with child."

A tear was forming in my eyes as he glared off at a pencil on my desk in order to keep himself concentrated, "There were flames between us. S-she was screaming at me, begging for me to help her. I tried Clare, I tried so hard..."

"Relax, take a deep breath," I told him, noticing his chest was rising up and down erratically as tear drops fell from his eyes.

After two minutes had passed, he took a deep breath and said, "The flames were so hot Clare...I couldn't..."

His heart must have skipped five beats because the amount of tears being shed and the way his chest was rising up and down too quickly for his body to handle he whimpered, "I have to go Clare. S-sorry I bothered you."

"Eli, wai-," When I went to grab his arm he turned around and gulped, "Let me go, please."

I nodded and I gently let his arm go as he whispered, "Thank you."

With that, he had vanished from my sight.

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

My mother stared at me as I stood, my teary eyes glaring at her cloudy green eyes.

"I thought you were going to Clare to talk to her, what happened?" Cece asked while handing me the white board and I shook my head, smiling and placing the board back on the table.

Back at Clare's office, I had a meltdown.

I lied to Clare, I lied and told her that nightmare happened at her apartment.

_**But, it didn't.**_

I only have those nightmares when I'm not around her and it scares me, not to be around her, because every time I shut my eyes without Clare near me, my heart races and my lungs tighten. Then, usually what follows, is a nice strong panic attack.

Cece glanced at me and I whispered plainly, "I'm in love with her mom."

Cece cleared her throat, tears streaming down her eyes knowing that her son had spoken to her for the first time in one year. She smiled, tears dripping in between her lips as she wiped the excess tears falling onto her jacket.

"Oh sweetie," I wrapped my arms around my mother and cried.

I cried knowing that Clare would never feel the same way that I feel about her, I cried because I was scared that no matter what I'll do...I could never convince her to love me back.

"She'll never love me back," I whispered in her ear as she rubbed my back and I gripped onto her body tighter.

I shook my head as Cece whispered, "If she doesn't, then she's missing out on a chance to be with the most amazing man in the world."

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"So, you take me out to see a movie and now what...a carnival? A circus? An amusement park?" I asked Fitz as he wrapped his arm around me and I leaned my head on his shoulder, as we walked to his car.

"Anything you want to do Clare, it's your night," he said while opening the door for me as I leaned on Fitz's shoulder while lowering into the passenger seat.

I hissed lowly when my foot bent and I swear I could feel a tiny tear in the stitches as Fitz sat behind the steering wheel.

"So, it's your call. Where to buckaroo?" He asked, nudging my elbow playfully.

I smiled and asked, "How about we go out to eat somewhere?"

"Seriously Clare?" He asked pathetically, as if I was asking him to climb the fucking leaning tower of Pisa for me.

I nodded and said, "Please. I haven't eaten all day at the office and you didn't want to get popcorn, please. I can pay for it too; you don't have to pay a dime, as usual..."

"It's not about the money Clare," Fitz sighed, gripping the wheel aggravatingly.

"Then what is it about Fitz?" I asked him, tears threatening to stream down my eyes and I felt my throat tighten up from my heart that began to race erratically.

Fitz sighed, rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Let's just...go back to your place."

"No Fitz, you're not coming back to my apartment, I'm going back to my house and...I'm walking without you," I said opening the door as he gripped my hand forcefully, pulling me back inside his car.

"We can just go back to your house and then just have some time to ourselves," he said while kissing my hand as I tried to hold back the tears that had already been rolling down my cheeks.

"No Fitz, not this time," I whispered while trying to get out of his tight grip.

"Clare, you're going to go home with me right now. You have no say in this, you're coming with me!" he hissed as I threw my head back and laughed pathetically.

I shook my head and said, "No Fitz! I'm not going back home to suck your cock! I'm fucking done!"

His eyes shot open and I said, "Yeah! That's all you ever do with me! You say we're going to have this great night out and it never turns out great for me! I end up being forced to suck your dick and then you fuck me so hard I have bruises all over my fucking body! I can't take it anymore! My body and mind can't take you anymore! That's right, I'm speaking up and guess what? It feels fucking good!"

The next thing I didn't expect was a punch to the face and blood slowly streaming down from my busted lip. I whimpered from the pain, too in shock from the force of his fist against my cheek.

_**This was the first time that he actually...punched me.**_

"Clare, I-I'm sorry it's just-," I smiled and interrupted his pathetic excuse by saying "Save it Fitz."

When I got up out of the car Fitz said, "I'll be back tonight...have fun walking home."

I gulped as he sped away, tears streamed down my rosy cheeks and I glanced around my surroundings, not knowing where or who to go for help...

* * *

><p><strong>ELI'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"Yeah mom, I'm fine, go out and have fun," I said as she gave me a hug and whispered, "I'll be back by midnight. I love you baby boy."

I nodded as Cece and Bullfrog happily exited the house of depression.

That's what I like to call it now...because, there is no such thing as the feeling of happiness inside these walls.

My heart nearly jumped out of my chest when I heard the doorbell ring as I slowly got up, placing the remote on the T.V. stand. I dragged my feet to the door, knowing that the person behind this door was probably at the wrong house, knocking on the wrong door, as usual.

I sighed and asked lazily, "What do you wan-?"

My mouth stopped for me, mid sentence when I saw Clare, standing at my door as the rain poured on top of her soaked body.

Her dress clung to her skin, making her curves more noticeable and most importantly, showing off her true beauty.

But, I continued to watch her tears mix with the acid rain as if fell from the sky. I couldn't help but notice that her lip had been bleeding with a finger mark on the side of her cheek.

"Did he hit you?" I whispered, tears threatening to fall from my eyes as she slowly glanced up at me, not showing a head gesture or sharing a word with me.

I bit back my lip as she asked lowly, "Can I come in?"

"You can come in..." I moved away slowly, giving her some space to walk in and the second she stepped one foot inside my house, I interrupted and said, "On one condition."

She glanced up at me, her blue eyes were cloudy as she asked quietly, "What?"

"You tell me the truth. Did he hit you?" I asked, biting my lip and she smiled, "No..."

"TELL ME THE TRUTH!" I screamed at her as she jumped back from my tone of voice that had surprised her.

I gulped and whispered, "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you...it's just, this guy doesn't deserve to force you to have sex with him and hit you. It's not right Clare, it's just not the way a woman like you should be treated."

"He starves me," she whispered and I asked, "What? Speak up Clare, I can't hear you."

She glanced up at me and said clearly, "He starves me, he hits me, he forces me to have sex with him and he keeps me on a mental leash, pulling me back every time I get a chance to get away."

I smiled and placed my hand behind her neck, feeling her wet curls against my warm fingers.

"He doesn't deserve a girl like you Clare," I whispered, inching closer to her lips and said, "You're special Clare."

She giggled and said, "But, I don't deserve a special guy like you."

"You're special," she whimpered through heaving breaths.

When I inched closer to her face to kiss the painful tears away, she whimpered once again and backed away from me. It was as if my lips were going to attack her, hurt her, harm her, although all I wanted to do was make her feel better.

"If you're not comfortable with me kissing you, then at least let me heal your busted lip," I whispered while cupping her cheek and gently wiping the blood that dribbled down the corner of her lips.

I softly used my right index finger to wipe the tiny amount of blood from her face.

"Now, there is just one spot that I can't reach with my fingers..." I whispered as the rain continued to pour onto us and she asked, "Can you get it for me?"

Her warm breath hit me so hard that I couldn't bear to hold back as I softly pressed my lips against the corner of her bloody lip. I sucked the blood out of the tiny cut and smiled, pulling back from her lips with a flushed face.

"I-I uh, think you missed a spot," She said as I pushed her up against my door, being as gentle as I could when our lips crashed against each other's with full force.

Her arms wrapped tightly around my neck, forcing me closer to invade her personal space. I felt the tension between us build as I kept my tongue in place, not wanting to move too quickly because I don't know how she likes to kiss or if she wants to lead or...

She pulled back, snapping me out of this "dream world" that I was placed in when our lips collided.

I breathed out; Clare's chest was rising up and down against mine as my hands gripped her waist gently. When I leaned in to kiss her again, I pulled back when I heard and felt the vibration of her stomach rumbling.

"Want me to take you out to eat?" I asked, as she shook her head, "I shouldn't eat anything..."

I smiled and said, "To The Dot it is."

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

I gripped the glass of water in front of me and sighed.

"Are you all hungered out, or do you want more?" Eli asked, noticing I had finished the whole cheese burger and fries that I had purchased but, Eli wouldn't let me pay for.

I nodded and said, "Thank you Eli...for everything."

"Anytime," he said as I couldn't help but notice he hasn't taken his eyes off my lips the whole time we were here.

My heart skipped a beat and I said, "About the kiss..."

"What about it?" Eli asked cluelessly as his eyebrows tightened together in enthusiasm, wanting to talk about it.

I gulped and said, "You know that...what happened back there was just a spur of the moment, right?"

He laughed pathetically and whispered, "Y-yeah, of course, I mean it meant nothing...I was just getting the blood off your lips. I'm sorry I even did that..."

Eli got up and I could almost feel his pain, it was like a stab to the heart.

"Don't be sorry, Eli. If it means anything to you...that was the best kiss that I've ever had," I whispered and pecked him on the cheek.

His cheeks began to flush and he said, "I know you don't want to be with me...but, the least you can do is break up with him."

"I'm sorry Eli, but I just can't," I whispered while getting up and walking out of The Dot.

As I was walking back to my apartment, the pain from my foot has increased and plus the punch to the face did not help me at all. The only thing that did help me, of some sort, was the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>A HALF HOUR LATER<strong>

* * *

><p>For the most, I was now walking around aimlessly.<p>

I was thinking about my fucked up life, the way I messed with Eli's feelings and the way...the way I was messing with my own.

When I was chose a bench to sit on, I glanced at my stitched up foot and traced my hand over my scarred face. I whimpered from the feeling of pain and then I glanced down at my body.

I mentally apologized to my body for the abuse that I had been putting it through.

When I decided to speak up, I decided to apologize for all of the emotional pain that I am making Eli go through, apologizing for not being the sex machine girl that Fitz needs and apologize for not being...me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, low enough for no one to hear me.

"I forgive you," I heard someone say and I jolted, seeing Eli standing beside me.

I was about to say I accept, but before I could, I heard a horn honk and saw Fitz, strolling along the streets with a grin on his face. He smiled while waving off Eli and he asked, "Sup?"

Eli's lip twitched in aggravation and I mumbled, "Stop it Eli. Just go home."

My heart was broken in half at this point.

His eyebrows tightened in confusion as he said, "I'll go home...as long as you come with me."

I glanced between Fitz, who had a devilish grin creeping up on his face and then I took a glance at Eli, who had an innocent smirk on his face.

Who do I choose?

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

**IMPORTANT A/N**-So, bad news guys...I'm going away and won't be able to update for a week and a half or so(possibly more), so I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I tried to make it my best considering I won't be updating for a while.

**Please review to keep this story going, if you want it to!**

**BTW-Also, I'm kind of drifting away from the topic, basically the plot that I had originally organized. So, I'm sorry about that but, by the next chapter it will hopefully be kicked back into gear!**

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	8. Wrong Turn

Hey guys! So, long time no update :/ Reason, no inspiration or ideas. I'm sorry about that, for most of you who still read this story, I hope you enjoy the eighth chapter of "Killed By An Angel"...

_**A/N**_- I might be ending this story sooner than I planned, It's either I'm losing interest or...yeah, I'm losing interest. Maybe more reviews would convince me to keep this going? If not, this might just be the end.

**A Special Thanks To My Beta Reader**-SomeoneNamedLiz

* * *

><p><strong><span>KILLED BY AN ANGEL-CHAPTER 8<span>**

_**Trust me, I know how it feels. I know it hurts. I know you cry in the shower so no one will hear your screams. I know you wait until everyone goes to sleep to fall apart. It's not always easy, but, I know exactly what that feels like.**_

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

I gulped nervously, watching Clare make the biggest mistake of her life.

"Eli, it's time for you to go home," she whispered while placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. Shortly after, I watched as she let tears shed from her beautiful eyes as she slowly, but cautiously entered the car that would bring her further to her death.

"You're making a big mistake," I whispered as she shook her head and said, "Go home Eli."

_**Home...what the fuck is home anymore?**_

Fitz, her boyfriend, scoffed at me and I said, "You know what Clare, I thought you were better than this. I looked up to you and now that you choose him, I'll do nothing but look down on you."

"Alright little boy, go home and cry to your mom," Fitz told me as I laughed and said, "At least I have a mom that still gives a shit about me."

Clare closed the door, giving me the most sympathetic look as I watched the car go full speed ahead and I couldn't help but feel my heart being run over in the process. I had never felt this, this feeling in a while.

Ever since I met Clare, the feeling of depression had left me…somewhat.

_**But now, that oh so familiar feeling had returned.**_

_**Great.**_

I backed up against the apartment building wall behind me, leaning on it for support so that my whole body doesn't drop to the floor. I placed my hand over my heart, trying to find ways to breathe through my lungs that felt as if they were closing quickly.

My head snapped when the feeling of not being able to live returned to my head and I soon felt as if I was stuck between the walls inside the tower again. I gulped, trying to find some sort of air to breathe in.

Clare, I thought her and I were going to work out, even though her stupid boyfriend controls her mind like a fucking puppet...I actually thought that I could change her mind by letting her see the real me. By trying to show her that I'm not that fucked up in the head.

_**But, you know what they say, you can never change a person.**_

"Mom," I breathed out a name, as my hands and mind raced frantically while trying to find my cell phone in my jacket pocket. When I felt a hard piece of metal in my pocket I sighed in relief while mumbling, "Thank god."

My throat grew dry once again and when Cece finally answered on the other line, I choked, "M-mom, pick me up...please."

Tears streamed down my face as I tried to gain my thought process back as my mom asked, "Honey, we are still out...where are you? I thought you were home!" I shook my head and hung up before she could answer.

_**I threw my phone into the street, watching a car run over it.**_

My lips turned into a grin as I slowly got up from my spot on the ground, looking both ways in order to keep myself from getting hit by a car as I bent down and picked my phone, which was in pieces, up from the cemented ground.

"Hm," I mumbled as I looked to my right and I could still see the tire tracks of Fitz's car paved into the ground.

I rolled my eyes, throwing my phone back into my pocket and scoffed, knowing that I was once again going to be walking home alone in the dark and then spending the rest of my life silent...for the sake of not being hurt anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"O-oh god, F-Fitz," I whimpered his name as I reached my peak, finally being able to have a pleasurable climax in my life.

I placed my hand over his heart, feeling it race beneath my hand and a drop of sweat coming from the top of his head and he smiled, "I love you Clare...I really...really love you."

My smile faded when I thought about Eli, but my lips soon formed into a grin when he placed a kiss on my neck and I whimpered as he pulled out of me, resting between my spread legs, "I-uh, I want to go shower."

"Together?" Fitz asked, a smile on his face and I smiled, "Uh, I really don't think that's a good idea...I like taking showers alone."

_**It's the only time I can get a solid hour with just myself, no interruptions or intrusions.**_

Fitz smiled, his straight teeth being reveled as he said, "Well, I think that we should get used to spending more and more time together..." I smiled, cocking my head to the side and asked, "Now why is that?"

I racked my fingers through his spiked hair and I watched as he turned around, reaching for his pants while pulling something out. I wrapped the sheets around my body and tried to see what was in his hands.

"Fitz, what are you-," he cut me off, pulling his pants on while getting down on one knee as his chest heaved with the nerves taking over his body. I've never seen him like this, so gentle, so caring...so, perfect.

"Sh, Clare. Just, let me speak...please," he begged as I nodded and watched him pull out a small box, the size only a ring could fit in.

I covered my mouth with my hand, trying to hide my frown as he said, "C-Clare, we've been in a relationship for a really long time and I think that this is a perfect time for the both of us to get closer. All that I think about when I am away from you, is you. You're always on my mind and when I finally get to see your beautiful blue eyes, I can't help but melt. What I am trying to say is, Clare Diane Edwards, will you marry me?"

My heart raced as I sighed, whispering, "I-uh, I can't Fitz."

"You can't, but you will," he ordered while slipping the ring on my finger as I shook my head, taking it off and placing it back in his hand while shaking my head, "No Fitz, I really can't."

_**I didn't know how to say it any clearer...**_

Fitz pushed me down onto the bed, my eyes glaring up at him with fear as he held me down by my shoulders, hissing through gritted teeth, "Clare, you're going to take this ring...put it back on that pretty little finger of yours and you're going to like it."

He grabbed my hand as a tear rolled down my eyes when he slipped the ring onto my finger.

"B-but Fitz, I-," I was immediately shut up when I was backhanded slapped by him, already feeling the bruise forming on the corner of my lips. I felt the blood trickle down my mouth as I wiped it away and he said cockily, "Now what was that Clare, you said something that starts with a y...and ends with 'es'."

My lips trembled in fear as I whimpered, "Y-yes, I'll marry you Fitz."

* * *

><p><strong>THE NEXT DAY<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FITZ'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"Yeah man, she said yes," I told Owen as he grinned, "You have little Edwards wrapped around your dirty little finger, don't you?"

I nodded and said, "All I want to do is marry her, get her body, use her up until she's well and dry...divorce her, get the money from her job and then my life is set so I can quit this stupid job."

"Dude, you get enough money to pay for yourself for the rest of your life, why do you have to use her?" Owen asked and I smiled, "Oh Owen, how is a rich man supposed to be happy without a hot woman by his side who is always willing to get down in front of him to suck his cock?"

"I don't know dude, strippers?" Owen asked and I smirked, "I'd rather be married to a woman who I know won't leave me."

"Is it because she's too scared to leave you?" Owen whispered and I shook my head, "Scared? No. Frightened? Maybe..."

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"But Fitz, I told you I quit my job," I told him over the phone as he hissed, "Why? Why would you do something so stupid?"

I smirked and said, "I have nothing to put into that job anymore...I just, I can't walk in that office anymore with a smile on my face when I know I don't deserve that job. Someone else, who acts more like a professional and can handle it can take on the job."

_**The reason I quit, Eli.**_

I heard Fitz sigh and then say, "Why don't we move out of this place and go somewhere else, like, New York? I have enough money to move and support us both and then, we can find you another job there...one that can help me out with bills?"

"You're concerned about the money, aren't you Fitz? What do you want to do? If draining me of every penny that I earned with this job is what you think you're going to do, it's not going to happen," I told him, trying to get him to see from my point of view.

He scoffed and said, "Clare, all I want to do is be happy with you in a place where we live together all the time and maybe have some kids...I just, I want this to work Clare, I really do and I think that moving would be a good thing to do."

_**Moving away from here, my home town, I would've never thought about it.**_

I have friends, people who care about me and people who are...hopelessly in love with me after I shut them down, right here, in Toronto. Toronto, the place where I learned about so many peoples' lives and conditions.

_**Eli, he was always silent...and look at him now, talking as if he's never stopped.**_

But, who knows what Eli is doing now, who knows if my 'friends' still want to be around me considering how many times I blew them off because Fitz claimed that he owned me and he wouldn't let me leave his bed.

_**My parents are both dead, I didn't stay in touch with any of my family members so right now, Fitz is all I have and if I wanted whatever Fitz and I have going to work, I have to agree with everything he says.**_

"Okay, when are we leaving?" I asked, and I heard him laugh, probably smiling on the other line as he said, "Soon Clare, soon."

I nodded and he said, "Start packing up, I have to work overtime to cover a moving truck so I'm not going to be able to see you for a couple of days...but, just text me or call me and let me know if you need help moving anything."

"O-okay, sure," I whispered and the line had already gone dead.

I dropped my phone and let it stay on the floor as I slowly made my way over to my bathtub while standing beside it, filling it up to the top with steaming hot water as I left my clothes on and slowly made my way into it...

Every time I look down at the shiny piece of jewelry on my finger I can't help but laugh, knowing this is all wrong...

* * *

><p>C<strong>ECE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"Honey, do you want breakfast?" I asked Eli, as he stayed face down on his bed, not saying a word.

He hasn't talked in one day, ever since we got back from the radio station at midnight and when we got home, he was sitting in a corner of the living room while shaking back and forth.

_**It was as if, over the hours we were gone, something had happened that had turn my son, off.**_

"Baby, tell me what's wrong?" He remained silent and I began to grow worried. I rubbed his back lightly, trying to say a sentence, a word, anything.

_**Maybe something happened with Clare...**_

"I'll be back with something to eat sweetheart," I told him while quickly getting up and walking down the steps quickly, rolling my eyes at my sleeping husband on the recliner chair as I searched for Clare's number.

_**When I called the number, it rang...and rang...**_

"Come on, pick up Clare," I whispered while pacing around my living room, biting my lip nervously, wishing and hoping that she would pick up her phone. After she didn't pick up her cell phone, I decided to leave a message, "Hi Clare, this is Cece, Eli's mom. Um, I was just wondering if you could give me a call because he hasn't been talking for about a day. I know I'm probably just over reacting, but, can you please give me a call back or, even come over to try and talk some sense into him? All that he's been doing is moping around all day and I'm just worried, that's all. Please Clare, if you know anything, call me. Thank you for your time."

After an hour of no response or call back, I called her office and it must of been her secretary who picked up as I said, "Oh no, I wouldn't like to make an appointment with her, I was actually wondering if I had the right number, wasn't this Ms. Edwards' office number?"

"Oh no, she quit the job and as far as I know, she's moving away very soon to get married, which is her reason for leaving. I know that she didn't tell anybody about her absence, but I'm sure she sends her apologies," her secretary told me as I choked, "O-oh, I didn't know. Do you know where her new office will be?"

I shook my head as she told me, "We don't know if she is going to continue her job or not, but, you can have her personal number."

"No thank you, I already have it...but, thank you for your time," I quickly hung up and I nearly jumped ten feet out of my skin as I saw Eli, standing on the steps, holding the other house phone while slowly hitting the end button.

_**He was listening on the other line the whole time...**_

**END OF CHAPTER 8**

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, reviews?<em>**

**Review if you want to see a chapter nine to Killed By An Angel (: **

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	9. Crossing Paths With Different Routes

Hey guys! Long time no update...I know, I know and I apologize. I've been busy with school starting and what not, so please excuse me on that. I actually think you guys will be satisfied with this chapter, but like I said before, it will not be a happy ending. Or will it? ;) **Anyways, this is the second to last chapter!** Please Enjoy Chapter nine of "Killed By An Angel"...

**A Special Thanks To My Beta Reader**-SomeoneNamedLiz

* * *

><p><strong><span>KILLED BY AN ANGEL-CHAPTER 9<span>**

**_I don't know what I'm doing anymore, I don't know what I wanna' see. My world use to be worth living for, and now it's hard enough just to be me._**

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

"M-married?" I stuttered nervously, my heart immediately stopping it's beating.

Without a thought, ignoring every word and plead from Cece, I grabbed her car keys and ran out the door, rushing to the car. Clare might be the most intelligent person on this earth, but right now, she's making the biggest mistake of her life.

**_I drove above the speed limit, going past every red light that hit my eyes to get to her apartment._**

"Shit," I mumbled through gritted teeth, noticing no parking spots as I shook my head, double parking it outside of her apartment. Oh well, I'll just have to pay for the parking ticket for Cece later.

**_There are more important things to do...she's more important right now._**

I made my way up the stairs, tripping over every step I took and when I finally reached her floor, I remembered the elevator and shook my head due to aggravation. As I approached her door, I sighed, about to knock when I realized it was already open.

**_The door, had been left open._**

My feet slowly dragged into her room, checking if she was there, but no one was.

**_Was she gone already?_**

I stopped breathing when I saw the sight before me, my throat tightening in discomfort as I witnessed Clare, lying lazily in her tub with all of her clothes on. Her cheeks were stained with mascara and her body was still, almost fooling me that she was dead until I saw her chest rise slowly.

"Clare," I whispered caringly as she shook her head, facing the other way, too ashamed to look me in the eye.

I sighed, knowing that no matter how much she fought me and didn't want anyone with her, I moved her up, plopping down behind her. She rested tiredly in my arms as her lips parted and I asked softly," How long have you been in here Clare?"

She scoffed and said, "A day...two...I don't know."

"Clare, you can't sit here for the rest of your life," I whispered and said, "Trust me, I've been there and done that. I must have stared at the walls for days too and it got me nowhere, okay? You have potential Clare and you just have to stop making stupid decisions for the sake of your well being."

"Why'd you come here?" She asked me, her voice shaky and uneven.

I smirked and asked, "Why do you think?"

"P-please don't tell me you care," she whispered and I nodded, "After being stuck in the buildings during nine eleven, shoving through people, fighting my way out...I've never, ever been so determined before in my life. I'm not going to let you get away from me."

"You have to leave," she ordered lowly, standing to her feet in the tub as I mirrored her actions.

When she went to take a step, she collapsed to her knees, tears flowing down her cheeks and I said, "Hey, you haven't stood in a long time...you can't just expect to get up and walk away like that."

"I have no choice Eli," she whispered, "I have to keep moving."

My lips trembled as she leaned on my shoulder, standing on her feet, my knees on the floor as she took a deep breath. I smirked when she held out a hand, thinking that she was going to leave Fitz, stay with me and marry me, until she whispered, "And so do you."

"Bu-," she cut me off and she screamed, "Just go Eli, this can't go on anymore! You have to go. I stopped working at my job just so I could stop seeing you, please, just leave!"

I scoffed, rising from the floor without her help and said, "You know there's something between us Clare! I might be in a mental state that isn't so good right now but, you really have to get some help yourself!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, oblivious.

I grabbed her hand, ripping off the ring that would seal her deal with a key and I threw it across the room, "That is what I mean Clare! You're going to let him rape you and abuse you for the rest of your life and probably take all your hard earned money away! I've dealt with so many people like that and I'm not letting that happen to you, I'm not!"

"Why would you say such a thing?" Clare whispered in a hushed tone, putting on the whole _"Fitz is a great guy"_ act.

Her knees bucked when I backed her up against her bedroom door gently, cupping her cheek and my cool breath hit her face when I whispered, tears falling down my face, "If you're going to let him take you for the rest of your life, then please, just give me one hour with you, let me...l-let me love you."

I watched as her tear filled eyes roamed the room, afraid to look me in the eye as I tilted her head up, forcing her to look at me as she gulped, whispering, "But what about-," I cut her off, pressing my lips against hers.

Her lips weakly responded to the kiss, hers working with mine in rhythm and I felt my stomach churn, butterflies growing. I felt her moan echo through my mouth and I nearly lost it, our hands moving vigorously.

"Let's go to the bed," she whispered against my lips as I kept our bodies connected, wanting this moment, these next few minutes to last forever.

We flopped down on the bed as I was leaning my hands on both sides of her head. I kissed down her neck, feeling the vibration from her throat touching my lips. My grin formed into a smirk on her jawline and I listened to Clare giggle, touching her tickle spot.

"Oh god," she whimpered against my ear as my hands roamed to her waist, tugging at the hem of her shirt greedily.

I pulled back from her, feeling her fingers rake through my hair gently and I whispered for a brief moment, "I know that you'll be spending your life with him...but, please, just give me right now."

"Okay," she whimpered as I attacked her lips and I could feel her holding back a moan, which was quickly released from her parted lips when I moved my hands over her breasts, cupping them as gently as I could.

**_I was treating her like a feather...because that's how fragile she is._**

"Hm," I heard her say as I pressed my mouth over her neck, swirling my tongue in all circles over her sensitive skin. When I pulled my head back to take a breath, her cheeks were turning into an intoxicating color of pink and her hair was becoming tossed in all different directions.

I felt her hands roam down to my now hard erection, tugging at my belt and I scoffed, placing her hands back on my hips and I said, "Tonight...it's all about you Clare, don't worry about me."

"Wha-, really?" She asked, a smile creeping up on her face, surprised that she was probably finally going to get the male attention that she's always begged for from Fitz, but never received.

I nodded flirtatiously, leaning in to take away her breath, leaving her with only a passionate kiss, filled with love and care. This is what she was waiting for, this is what I've been waiting for, ever since I felt alone in the burning building and ever since she started a relationship with Fitz...to feel loved.

"P-please Eli," she whimpered in my ear, her hands traveling up my shirt to feel the warmth of my chest radiate to her tiny cold hands. I threw my shirt over my head, letting it fall to the floor and I watched Clare bite back her bottom lip while ordering shyly, "I uh...can you...I've never asked someone...Fitz never does this."

I smiled and placed a finger over her lips, silencing her as she absentmindedly arched her hips, letting me take off her skirt with a swift tug on the bottom. I smirked, seeing her panties and I nearly lost it when she leaned up, tossing her shirt and bra over her head.

**_All I did was stare at her face, taking in every ounce of those beautiful eyes, knowing this was probably going to be the last time I ever see them like this, filled with lust._**

"Beautiful," was the only word I could come up with.

Her cheeks turned red as I pecked her earlobe, settling her back down on the bed and I used my hands to slowly separate her legs. When my hands started to gently rub her thighs she tossed her head back pleasurably, finally feeling a touch that was wanted.

I slowly kissed her right thigh, making my way down the trail to her now wet panties as she wrapped her legs around my waist, my now uncomfortably hard cock pressing against her center.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry," I mumbled through gritted teeth, backing away a little, creating space between us and she shook her head, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me down with her.

"I want you as close as possible," she whispered in my ear and I nodded, pecking her on the neck while slowly tugging at the waist band of her panties. I heard her heart thumping against her chest and I kissed her stomach, trying to make her feel as comfortable as I possibly could.

When I slipped off her panties, I tossed them to the floor as I stood up off the bed, quickly unbuckling my pants and letting them drop to the floor. Clare bit her lip, her fingertips tracing the outline of my happy trail and I smiled, "You like?"

"I love," she whispered and kissed my chest, moving up slowly and her lips working magic, making my cock grow harder.

"C-Clare, you don't have to-," her hand slipped into my boxers and I grabbed it quickly, making her head shoot up and gaze into my eyes. I smiled weakly, taking her hand out of my pants and I whispered, "This is all about you Clare."

I placed my hand on her shoulder, slowly pushing her hand down onto the bed. My hand quickly came in contact with her clit, making her shutter beneath me. I smiled at her reactions to my touch, now knowing that this was going to be the best night of my life.

"P-please Eli, I don't want to beg," she whimpered and I smiled, "You don't have to beg Clare, you get whatever you want."

With that, I slipped my finger inside of her, too afraid to put two fingers inside, knowing I'd probably hurt her so I just played it safe. Her body wiggled slightly, adjusting to the small size and I smirked, taking her into a kiss as my finger pumped in and out of her.

"O-oh Eli," my cock hardened uncomfortably as she moaned, groaned and whined loudly, telling me that I was doing what she wanted. I smirked, knowing that she was finally getting what she wanted...finally receiving what she deserved.

I felt her walls clench and unclench around my finger, signaling she was soon coming to an end, as she ordered through chest heavings, "P-pull out, please."

I confusingly pulled my finger out of her and she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me closer to her, my erection rubbing against her and she said, "I want to save my first real...orgasm for you."

"Wha-, Clare I can't pleasure you like that...I'd hurt you, I couldn't live with-," she shook her head, crashing her lips to mine, her curls coming in contact with my forehead.

She sighed, grabbing a wrapper from one of the draws beside her bed and handed it to me, "You're not going to hurt me...just please, this is what I want. You said whatever I want, and this is what I truly want."

"Not this Clare, not-," she smiled and said, "I want this."

"You sure?" I asked, knowing that pleasuring her was just enough for me to go home with a smile on my face and my heart racing with happiness.

She gulped, her blue eyes wandering playfully as she bit her lip, gazing into my eyes as she tugged on my boxers and slid them down my legs, making my breathing hitch. Clare bobbed her head up and down as she said, "See, not too bad huh?"

I laughed, kissing her sloppily and then taking the condom out of her hand, ripping it open with my shaking fingers and then placing it over my cock. Clare backed down onto the bed and the tip of my cock teased her entrance as she whimpered, her voice choking nervously between words, "D-do it...please."

With one swift thrust, I entered her with a smile, only hearing a pleasurable moan escape her lips, not a screaming cry or a painful screech like I had expected. Our lips connected, our bodies tangled in a messy ball and I felt her back arch every now and then, her moans filling the air.

"E-Eli," she squeaked when I hit her spot and I kissed her neck caringly, meeting my thrusts with her hip arches. I whimpered her name out repeatedly, getting closer and closer to the end.

"O-oh god, right there...p-please, please," she moaned as I pounded into her, leaving hickeys all over her body, making sure that after we're done, she won't ever be able to forget this night.

**_It was magical._**

Her back arched highly, her stomach touching my chest as I felt her muscles tighten around my cock, only making me smirk. I gripped her curly auburn hair in my hands, my bottom lip tugging at her lip when I whimpered, "G-god Clare."

"H-huh! I'm so close...so close..." she repeated as her body shook, my eyes clenching together with pleasure as we both came to an end, except since I had already recovered from the 'high', I was able to whisper in her ear, "I love you."

Clare pulled back a strand of my jet black behind my ear, placing a gentle kiss on my lips as she whispered calmly, her chest still slightly heaving, "Thank you Eli...for this."

I slowly pulled out of her, making her whimper in response as I decided to say my last words to her. I threw all my clothes on, avoiding all contact with her as she said my name several times, although I chose to ignore it.

**_Listening to her would just make this harder than it already was._**

"Please Eli, answer me," she said and when I didn't, she grabbed my shirt from the floor, tears streaming down her face.

"Give me that," I ordered spitefully as her head jolted back slightly in fear and I then turned the volume to my voice calmer, "Please Clare...I need my shirt."

I watched as her lip trembled fiercely, her chest beginning to heave again, except this time it was from the pain. I smirked at her when she brought my shirt to her chest, gripping it tightly in her shaking hands as she whispered, "C-can I keep it?"

Instead, I grabbed my jacket from the floor and threw it on, without a shirt on. I kissed her temple, her sobs filling my ears as I whispered, "Take care Clare."

As I made my way out of her bedroom for the last time, I turned around and flashed her a smirk, looking at the picture of her and her father. I shook my head, scoffing slightly as I whispered, too low for her to hear, "I'll tell your mom and dad you said hello."

With that, my heart was filled with love but my soul was officially lost in the dark as I shut her apartment door, for the last time.

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"I love you Eli," I whispered, gripping his shirt to my chest tightly, inhaling his scent.

My heart was fluttering with passion, happy tears falling down my cheeks and staining the sides of my face as I shuddered, feeling the wind pick up from Eli slamming the door shut behind him.

"He's gone," I whispered shakily, "H-He's really gone."

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open to a faint ringing noise echo my ears.<p>

I shook my head, not wanting to answer the phone as it didn't give up. It continued to bother me as I forced my eyes open, throwing on Eli's shirt and running to the phone, picking it up, "Hello?"

"Oh thank god! Clare, Clare...do you know where Eli is? Is he with you?" Cece asked me, her tone filled with nervousness.

"He uh, he was here last night but only for a short amount of time and then he left," I whispered, my heart falling into my stomach, not knowing where he could be.

**_I should've forced him to stay...I should've..._**

"Do you have any idea where he could be? He didn't come back, Eli, he didn't come back! Please, if you know any place where he would go, I'm begging you. You're the only one he actually opened up to after the nine eleven attacks so you must know where his favorite place is or somewhere," she pleaded and I sighed, but then my eyes shot open when an idea hit me.

"I know exactly where he is."

**END OF CHAPTER 9**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>

**_Where do you think Eli is? O_o_**

**_Next chapter...is, in fact, the last chapter :/_**

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	10. Dead Smile

Hey guys! Well, it's been a long, fun, drama-filled ride with this story and I want to thank all of you who reviewed, subscribed and alerted Killed By An Angel. As much as I hate ending a story that I've loved, this story is sadly coming to an end. Please Enjoy the Final Chapter of "Killed By An Angel"...

**A SPECIAL THANKS TO MY BETA READER**-SomeoneNamedLiz

* * *

><p><strong><span>KILLED BY AN ANGEL-CHAPTER 10<span>**

_**For all sad words of tongue and pen, the saddest are these, 'It might have been.'**_

**ELI'S PERSPECTIVE**

My head was spinning, my mind racing, my breaths now becoming short and frantic.

I thought that making love to her would change her mind, make her mine. But, it only pushed her away. Here I sit, on the roller coaster that brought us together. The sad thing about this, I could still feel her presence.

_My heart aching, but the only thing keeping it beating, is the adrenaline racing feeling at the top of the hill on this ride._

No one will understand why I'm doing this; no one will ever feel the pain that I feel. On my way here, I thought that maybe if I go on this roller coaster a couple of times, I'll get so nauseous that I'll puke all the memories of _**her**_ out.

**But, it's impossible to forget her.**

She was here, with me, a smile on her lips but hidden tears behind the mask on her face. She knew how to wear the mask perfectly, you could even say she mastered the form, until one day, I came along and ripped the mask right off of her, but the funny thing was, she didn't even know it was gone.

As I sit here, my stomach churning to a point where I feel like I'm going to vomit, the ride comes to a stop and the guy tells me, "Dude, it's closing time...you gotta' get off."

I nod, unbuckling myself from the seat and I fall to my knees, not being able to stand anymore. I've been pushed down to my limits, to a point where I feel like I'm in hell. This world, this fucked up place, is what we're supposed to call_** home,**_ but in reality, it's just another death trap.

Why I left Clare all alone, tear-filled sobs to echo through her apartment, I couldn't look her in the face and tell her, "Hey, I'm okay with the fact that you love me so much, but you won't admit it. You want to go back to an abusive soon to be husband, be my guest, I wouldn't mind." But the thing is, I could never live in a world where she isn't mine. She was never mine. She has always belonged to him.

**It would hurt too much.**

"You alright man?" The strange worker asks, placing a hand out for me to take it and I sighed, grabbing it as he helped me up.

As I made my way to the front where I bought the ticket, I gulp, remembering that not too long ago I bought two tickets. Tears threatened to glide down my face as I heard her voice call out my name, but it wasn't real.

_**Our connection, our love, our everything...wasn't real.**_

My body couldn't take it anymore, as I gripped my shaking hands onto the nearest garbage can and vomited everything out. If you need a good laugh, the reason for my purge, not because of the ride and the drastic twists or turns, but _**her.**_

"Eli," I heard her whisper, the way her angelic voice echoed through my ears.

The vomit only came up quicker, and the shakes only became more violent when I felt her gentle, but crushing hand on my bicep. The shock that the touch of her hand creates, the emotion in just one touch, makes my heart ache in an excessive amount of pain.

"It's alright, I'm here for you," she whispers in my ear, making me pull back from the garbage can, wiping my mouth with the back of my sleeve. I couldn't even look her in the eye; I couldn't even fathom the thought of her actually being here.

"No you're not," I hissed and then screamed at her, "You're here, because my mom probably called you in a frenzy looking for me! If she wouldn't have called you, you and I both know you'd be running into _**his **_arms!"

"Hey, you left me this time, all alone in that room after...after what we did together!" She screamed back at me, trying to make me show emotion, trying to rip my heart right out of my chest in front of me.

I shook my head slowly, smirking, "Clare, you're nothing but a memory now."

"W-what are you talking about?" She asked, her chin trembling, with tears starting to stream down her slightly red and irritated cheeks from the cold weather.

"Clare, we were never a something...a possibility, you have to understand that. What I did with you back there, it might have been the best thing that ever happened to me, but it was the worst thing that I could've ever done for you," I whispered, not bothering to look at her teary eyes.

"Eli-," I cut her off, "No...no Clare, don't you get it? I was born to be a loser, to be 'the other guy' that no one cares for and I hate that, but it's true. I'm done hiding the truth Clare, and I'm done trying to cover up my life. This was always the way it was supposed to go. You want him, so go to him."

"Eli I-," I cut her off again, not wanting to hear excuses, "You want him! Alright, you want him and not me! Right now, I'm okay with that because my life never mattered anyway, my feelings and my everything never mattered."

"Y-yes they do," she whimpered and I shook my head, "No they don't, no they don't and I know that because it's not only you that's proven that to me before, Clare. I just want you to know, that you were the best thing I've ever gotten to be a part of in my life."

"W-What are you doing?" Clare called out as I started to walk away from her, "It's over Clare, whatever we did, forget about it. I give up on trying, I give up on life."

Clare quickly ran up to me, grabbing my arm, making my heart race as I looked down at her, "W-Where are you going to go?"

"To a place you've never heard of on this planet," I whispered, glancing around the empty amusement park, "But, I want you to know that where I'm going, I'll be happy, even if it kills me."

"D-do you want a ride home?" She asked, "I have m-my car parked out front and...-," I cut her off, "I'm going to a place that's better than home Clare, better than any so called _**home**_."

I cupped her cheek lightly, feeling her cold tears on my fingertips as I wiped them away and whispered, "I'm not worth your tears Clare, save them for him, save them because he's worth it. You love him, you do."

"N-no I don't, but I have to," she mumbled as I smirked, "Oh Clare, maybe one day, after I'm long gone, you'll understand that you don't have to do anything that anyone else tells you."

I leaned in, our lips touching gently, but also colliding with this enormous amount of love, passion, and tears. She whimpered, not being able to stop the cries from her lips as we pulled apart, "I love you Clare...but, it's time for me to go _**home**_ now."

"If this means anything," she called out as I turned to her, "I've always loved you too."

* * *

><p><strong>2 WEEKS LATER<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CLARE'S PERSPECTIVE<strong>

"Hey baby," Fitz wrapped his arms around me, cuddling with me in front of our new television while watching his favorite movie. Although I wasn't much of a Jaws fan, he was one of the biggest I've ever met before.

He pecked me on my neck, his tongue swirling on my chin as I giggled, "F-Fitz s-stop it!"

_Fitz's laughter filled the air, but I couldn't help but wish it was Eli's laughter and Eli's lips against my neck._

My heart raced as the doorbell rang, and I glanced back at him, wondering if he was going to get up to get the door as he said, "Clare, it's my favorite part coming up...can you get it?"

I nodded as he unhooked his arms from my waist, only to stand up and be slapped in the butt on my way to the door.

My hand grabbed onto the knob, slowly turning it and opening the door as I glanced down at a box with my name engraved on it. I slowly looked around outside, my eyes searching for the mystery person behind this package.

"Who was it?" Fitz called out from the living room as I quickly grabbed the package, and then said, "It was no one."

As I made my way up the steps, Fitz asked, not even turning his attention from the TV, "Where are ya' babe?"

"I'll be right back down," I whispered, not even loud enough for him to hear as I slowly walked up the steps, ignoring Fitz's call for me. I shakily closed our bedroom door, locking it behind me so I wouldn't be interrupted.

My fingers trembled as I got down on my knees beside the bed, placing the package onto the blanket.

"Oh god," I whimpered, covering my mouth with my hand, trying to prevent the tears as I looked closer to the name of the sender on the package and saw that it said in two, tiny letters on the front, "Hi."

**It was from him, from Eli.**

As I shakily unwrapped the package, I was confused. The package was so big, but there was only a folded letter to be found inside. I gulped, as I grabbed the letter and moved onto my back, leaning against the bed.

My heart stopped as I unfolded the letter, and I couldn't stop the tears that fell as I began to read the frantic handwriting...

_Dear Clare,_

_I really don't know why I'm writing you this letter, and to be quite frank, I really don't know how I even got this paper or pen because I've been walking around aimlessly for the past two weeks since I saw you. But, that's beside the point. I called the secretary in your office, and she gave me your new house address so I don't want you to think I stalked my way over to your new home. It was quite a journey from Canada to New York, but I think it was worth it. From the outside, it looks like your happy, but uh, we both know how you feel on the inside. I just want you to know that you're never, ever going to see me again. Please, after you're done reading this, do not call my mother because I'll be long gone by then. I really don't know what to say besides the fact that I love you, and I always will, no matter how many mistakes you've made or you're going to make. This is hard for me to say, but even when you're with him, no matter how horrible he treats you, if you're happy, then I'm happy. I know this is going to hurt you and shock you when I tell you this, but I don't want it to be a surprise in nine months. When we were going to have sex, and you gave me the condom, I didn't put it on. All that I did was snap it with both of my fingers to make it sound like I did, but now that I think back, possibly getting you pregnant was the best thing I could've done in my life. All that I hoped was that you would be too caught up in the moment to realize what I had done, which you were, and that's why I left, I wanted to distract you. The reason for my stupidity, I just wanted you to always have something that you will remember me by. There was a part of my mind that knew you were going to choose him over me, so I did it because of panic and I don't want you to think I did it to spite you, I only did it because I love you. My heart will forever be in your hands, and I know that's a lot to take in, but it really will be. Clare Edwards, you are the most amazing, breath taking woman I've ever gotten a chance to talk to in my life. If it makes you feel any better, you ended my period of silence. You were the only person courageous enough to rip my voice right out of me, for the better. My only wish from you is that after my child is born, don't ever mention me. Please, raise him as yours and Fitz's child; I don't want him to know that his real father was a fuck up. I also wish, if it's not too much for you, to drop by when he's born or grown up or whenever you get the chance, to show him to Cece...she really loves kids. Even though Fitz's isn't that much better than I, he's alive and I'm not. Which, is why you can't come after me anymore, I've been set free Clare. I'm finally...free. The reason for my death, I've been killed...by an angel."_

_Love always,_

_Eli_

**END OF KILLED BY AN ANGEL**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews? Comments on the ending?<strong>_

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3

It was a real pleasure writing this :)


End file.
